


Cuerpo, Mente y Espíritu

by minimamente



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, muerte desde el inicio de personajes, resurrección de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt regresa a la ciudad después de varios meses, el dolor no se ha disipado, la carga de sus hombros no se ha aligerado, pero sentía que debía de volver para un último adiós, o algo más.</p>
<p>Los poderes que les fueron otorgados a esos tres muchachos aún sigue siendo un misterio, uno que sigue creciendo conforme a los eventos que empiezan a ocurrir con el regreso de Matt a la ciudad. Al parecer mover objetos con la mente es apenas la punta del iceberg de este problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andrew, Steve y Matt

Andrew, Steve y Matt.

MATT

Que es lo que paso en esa cueva y con ese extraño cristal aún no tiene respuesta, solo que fue lo que los cambio para siempre.

Primero eran tres, luego dos, y después solo quedo él, y jamás se sintió más solo en su vida como en estos momentos.

La cosa había sido buena al principio, genial se quedaba corto, era el suceso más asombroso y extraño que les hubiera pasado a cualquiera de ellos, comenzaron a presentarse poderes en ellos, como en las películas y comics, no eran rayos láser, ni súper fuerza o alguna mutación en su apariencia, eso también hubiera sido interesante, pero lo que tenían ahora era más que satisfactorio, poderes telequinéticos.

Eran como niños con su nuevo juguete, jugar con este y explorarlo era lo que hacían a cada momento que podían, algunos más que otros, algunos descubriendo que cosas podían hacer, hasta donde podían llegar.

Más tarde descubrieron que era como un musculo, entre más lo usaban era como si lo ejercitaran, y entre más lo ejercitaban más fuerte se volvían.

Luego empezaron a ser conscientes, que aquello que obtuvieron era algo para lo que no estaban preparados.

Después de todo aun eran adolescentes, inmaduros, hormonales y algunos con demasiados problemas.

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse mal, o en realidad el problema siempre estuvo ahí y solo fue plenamente consciente, o quiso verlo, cuando ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

De los tres Steve era el popular, el típico chico con carisma que le caía bien a todo el mundo, el deportista, el que elegirías como rey del baile incluso si lleva a una chica gorda o poco agraciada; él, también había sido popular en su tiempo, pero no lo sintió tan natural y era algo más vacío para él por lo que decidió cambiar, explorar más allá de los típicos cánones en los estereotipos adolecentes y leer más, cultivar su mente de una manera, claro, eso por lógica trajo algo de rechazo en sus congéneres adolecentes pero estuvo bien, por primera vez estaba haciendo algo que él quería y no algo que era esperado por todos que hiciera; pero Andrew, no era el deportista, ni el popular, ni tenía amigos en realidad, era un chico retraído y tímido, el que no es el protagonista sino el último en la escala social adolescente, e incluso él le llego a ignorar por mucho tiempo.

Si tan solo se hubiera fijado en lo que le pasaba, si no hubiera dejado atrás a su primo desde que empezaron los problemas de ser popular y obedecer los típicos clichés de las escuelas secundaria y preparatoria, si nunca hubieran entrado a ese hoyo en la fiesta rave, quizás aún estarían los tres juntos.

Pero ahora solo quedaba él.

Andrew había matado a Steve, y él había matado a Andrew.

Y ahora pagaba sus pecados con su soledad.

Cuando tocaron y estuvieron presentes frente a ese cristal viviente no solo les había dado poderes, sino también un vínculo, al principio no muy fuerte, eran compañeros de secreto, un club exclusivo en que solo ellos sabían sobre sus poderes, más tarde se volvió amistad, y enredado con esos lazos que estaban formando con cada rato que pasaban juntos ejercitando su nuevo poder, ese lazo invisible los unía.

Fue así como sintieron a Andrew aquella noche, estaba sufriendo, y él no acudió a su llamado… solo Steve, y por eso murió, quizás si hubiera ido, ambos hubieran tranquilizado a Andrew, pero no fue.

También así fue como lo sintió aquella fatídica noche en que perdió el control por completo.

Andrew había demostrado ser el más habilidoso y fuerte de todos, pero en lo profundo era el más frágil, el cáncer de su madre, el alcoholismo de su padre, el aislamiento social en la escuela, todo eso y más lo volvían frágil y vulnerable.

Si alguien hubiera visto más allá de que era el niño impopular de la escuela, el enclenque retraído y callado, seguramente le hubiera provocado el deseo de estar con él y protegerlo.

Él aún era inmaduro y con varias cosas en la cabeza para centrarse en eso por completo.

Lo mato, no estaba para nada orgulloso de ello, en realidad, como cuando supo que Steve murió, sintió como si algo le hubieran arrancado desde las entrañas, tan doloroso, dejando un profundo hueco.

Steve estaba enterrado en una tumba en el cementerio de Seattle, Andrew, él no tuvo la más cristiana de las sepulturas, de lo que sabía, después de que escapo cobardemente, la policía se había quedado con su cuerpo y luego Dios sabe que estaban pensando en hacer con él.

Ideas de científicos diseccionándolo para saber cómo es que había logrado todo aquello, que le cortaran su carne y sacaran sus entrañas, a pesar de que ya estaba muerto, le revolvía las propias.

Más de una vez estuvo tentado en secuestrar el cadáver después del incidente y ponerlo en un lugar seguro donde nadie pudiera tocarlo, mas también la idea de verlo pálido, rígido y frio, con un hueco en el pecho, un cascaron maltrecho de lo que alguna vez fue Andrew, era igual o más doloroso que pensarlo sobre una mesa de disección.

Solo se podía conformar con su cámara, la que aun guardaba todo lo que había grabado, una parte de Andrew… su Andrew.

Huir es una forma de describir lo que hizo, no había lazos que lo ataban en ese lugar como para convencerlo de quedarse, no quería saber ya más nada, tenía familia, y una chica que sentía algo por él, pero aunque suene egoísta, esto no era como lo que había compartido con Andrew y Steve.

Aun no lo identificaban de los videos de las noticias y gente que estaba alrededor y tuvo oportunidad de gravar con lo que tenían en la mano, estaba consiente que tarde o temprano lo vendrían a buscar, le harían preguntas que no podría responder y otras que no iba a querer responder, tal vez incluso, como en las películas, alguna organización del gobierno lo capturaría y lo utilizarían como conejillo de indias humano, o incluso lo diseccionarían vivo.

Tentador, pero no gracias.

Steve no quiso morir, Andrew tampoco, y ahora solo quedaba él con todo lo que paso y los secretos entre ellos.

Si el desaparecía, ellos también, así que se mantendría vivo por ellos, que aún tenía una parte de ellos en él, pequeña y marchita pero ahí estaba.

Tomo sus cosas, sus ahorros de toda la vida e incluso los de su fondo personal para la universidad, la cámara de Andrew y un balón que dejo olvidado Steve el otro día, dejo una nota a sus padres y se marchó.

 

~*~

STEVE

Esa no era su cama, ni siquiera era su cuarto, ni mucho menos una cama de hospital, ni siquiera era una cama o un cuarto, era una maldita caja de madera forrada con terciopelo, era un jodido ataúd.

-Oh por…-

Despertar dentro de uno le da un susto a cualquiera de muerte, y si los forenses se habían equivocado enterrándolo vivo, el susto definitivamente lo mataría.

Empezó a jadear y desesperarse, golpeo la tapa con brazos y pies, era un peso enorme sobre él, el jodido peso de la pesada tapa de madera y tres metros de tierra por lo menos lo que impedía mover ni siquiera un milímetro la tapa de madera.

Jamás había sido claustrofóbico, pero después de esto, si es que lograba salir de esto, ya se imaginaba que no iba a ser tan capaz de mantener la calma en lugares pequeños, oscuros y estrechos.

Algunas locas comparaciones aparecieron en su arranque de frustración al no poder ser capaz de mover la tapa por obvias razones, era fuerte pero no era Hulk ni Superman como para lograr mover la tapa con sus brazos y piernas.

¿Así se sentían los nerd cuando eran encerrados en casilleros? ¿Así se sintió Jesús al despertar en su propia tumba? ¿Cómo rayos le había hecho la rubia de Kill Bill para salir de una situación como esa?

Jadeante trato de devolverse la calma, ¿Cómo rayos había terminado en esto?

Recordó… él era Steve, luego… alguien llamándolo, sufriendo, lo sintió dentro, como dolor propio y fue, pero estaba demasiado alterado y… oh Andrew, ¿Qué hiciste?

Mierda, mierda y más mierda, sabía que Andrew era el más talentoso entre los tres pero esto, no, rayos, ¿Por qué a él?

¡Sus poderes!

Casi los había olvidado, tomo una bocanada de aire y casi dio una arcada, apenas se daba cuenta que el lugar apestaba, él apestaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

De nuevo dio un respiro tratando de ignorar el olor, tranquilizarse y enfocarse, se daba cuenta que su cuerpo estaba algo adormecido como si despertara de un largo y pesado sueño, su poder también lo estaba un poco.

Estirar y aflojar, estirar y aflojar, hay que calentarlo como en las prácticas antes de un gran partido, vamos, esto debía de funcionar, no podía mover libremente su cuerpo pero su mente era otra cosa, se desentumiera más rápido que sus propios músculos.

Debía concentrarse, acumularse, como tensando los músculos antes de un golpe, tensarlos antes de salir disparado y correr, como resorte.

Oh por favor Dios que esta idea funcionara.

Lo acumulo lo más que pudo, toda su fuerza en esa tapa que crujía un poco no por el peso sobre ella de la casi tonelada de tierra sino por aquella fuerza que estaba empezando a empujarla para arriba.

Y como una bomba, exploto, literalmente.

En el cementerio de Seattle, una considerable cantidad de tierra salió volando por los aires seguida de las tapas que servían para los ataúdes, la lápida de la tumba con el nombre y fecha de un querido muchacho incluso cayó de espaldas, y mientras que las tapas caían a los lados del reciente hoyo en el cementerio y tierra cubría y manchaba el pulcro blanco de sus forros un muchacho jadeaba en su supuesto ultimo lecho mientras sentía tierra caer sobre su cuerpo y rostro como lluvia de verano.

-Jesús, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío…-

Ya no era la oscuridad de su ataúd lo que lo rodeaba, sino el de la noche misma que le miraba con un cielo estrellado y con algunas nubes.

Eso había sido un esfuerzo tremendo, enorme, era como si hubiera corrido tres maratones y otros tres partidos de futtboll consecutivos sin agua o comida ni descanso, pero al fin estaba libre.

Como pudo se incorporó y agarrándose como pudo del borde del hoyo en donde estaba salió a fuerza bruta, la mental la tenía más que agotada.

Miro a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar, era lógico, si había estado en un maldito ataúd se encontraría con un cementerio, oh ¿y qué es eso? Su lapida, pedazo de granito con su nombre tallado, una fecha y una cursi dedicatoria, y algunas flores marchitas y otras más frescas, y si se llegara a fijar, junto a la explosión habían volado demás ofrendas que habían puesto familiares, conocidos y amigos recientemente sobre su tumba, que mal se sentía en pensar en eso.

Se acostó sobre su espalda y miro el cielo, ¿Qué había pasado?

Le había golpeado un rayo, definitivamente le cayó un rayo, y luego… no recordaba nada, ¿y que era hora? ¿un puto zombi? Sería el colmo.

Se palpo la cara, el abdomen, incluso su paquete y hasta donde podía llegar de las piernas, por su parte se sentía más vivo que muerto, y respiraba, y le escocían los ojos por querer derramar lágrimas, e incluso ya estaba empezando a reír de manera desenfadada, con todo el estrés de este suceso no le sorprendería que se le hubieran aflojado algunos tornillos en la azotea.

Si, estaba vivo, apestaba pero estaba vivo.

~*~

ANDREW

Los temores de Matt no eran mal infundados, desde el renacimiento, el hombre a llevando su intensa curiosidad de saber cómo funcionan las cosas hasta el punto de romper tabús y miedos que en la actualidad no son sólidos o justificables.

Esto es el respeto a un cadáver y el temor a la iglesia, a Dios, al profanar un cuerpo muerto, cosa que ya es común en la actualidad para científicos y trabajadores de la morgue.

Andrew era un espécimen único, o al menos el único que se tenía a disposición, estaba muerto, pero su cadáver después de lo sucedido en la noche de su muerte se volvió altamente valioso para el interés científico.

¿Cómo es que un humano logro hacer todo eso? ¿Hay más cosas que pudo hacer?

Él que nunca destaco o era el más recordado entre sus compañeros en su larga vida estudiantil, iba a ser recordado en las mentes de las personas, científicas y no por lo que por muchos se pensaron imposible.

Y el que jamás recibió mucha atención, su cadáver ya cortado infinidad de veces, era estudiado minuciosamente por un grupo de científicos reunidos por el gobierno prácticamente todos los días.

Antropólogos, biólogos, químicos, físicos y demás mientras analizaban los órganos, los pesaban, sacaban muestras y analizaban esa materia gris tan valiosa para todo ser viviente, su cerebro.

Lo trataban de conservar lo mejor posible, con todos los métodos conocidos para desacelerar su putrefacción, el cadáver era para el grupo de científicos como un tesoro nacional, si lograban descifrarlo quien sabe que cosas podrían lograr.

La posibilidades planteadas en cada uno de ellos se les antojaba maravillosa, para el bien de la humanidad dirían por ética, pero era más bien para que sus nombres quedaran grabados en los libros de historia y ciencia como la persona que descifro el cadáver del muchacho del incidente de Seattle, Andrew, su nombre, tal vez se borraría con el pasar del tiempo y le pondrían un nombre más científico como HomosapiensTelequinicus, o algo que les pareciera más adecuado para su espécimen.

Ahora estaba en ese laboratorio del gobierno, su ser marchito y ultrajado, mas pareciendo una “cosa” en vez de la “persona” que alguna vez fue, un objeto de análisis, y aunque investigaran su historia, solo él sabría por lo que paso, por lo que sufrió, sus esperanzas y desesperanzas, su dolor, y los pequeños ratos felices que pudo llegar a experimentar antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.


	2. DIAS NUBLADOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seatlle es conocida con varios apodos, entre ellos “Ciudad Esmeralda” por los arboles verdes que la rodean.  
> No conozco la ciudad, supongo que tiene parques y cementerios, su proximidad me es desconocida.  
> No fomento el robo, pero Steve tenía que comer.

DIAS NUBLADOS

Y el nómada, después de su largo viaje, llega a la ciudad esmeralda.

Los arboles de hojas verdes cual esmeraldas, que harían honor al sobrenombre de la ciudad donde nació, este día lucían opacas, el otoño ya había caído y los arboles de hojas llenas de vida empezaban a cambiar a colores rojizos, naranjas, cafés y amarillo, un espectáculo digno de ver, más en la noche todo lucia triste y opaco.

¿Ya cuanto había pasado? Se sintió como años desde que piso si quiera cualquier estado de su país natal, menos del continente americano, pero sabía que el tiempo en realidad ni al año había llegado.

Tantas cosas que había visto, tanto camino recorrido desgastando sus tenis hasta volverlos inservibles y comprar otro par, tantos rostros nuevos y extraños vistos, tantos paisajes diferentes y dignos de títulos de obras de artes invaluables, y ninguno, pese a sus intentos, podría borrar las memorias de su hogar.

Pudo haber ido a lugares con clima lluvioso, al lado del mar, pudo haber ido a lugares con árboles verdes o con arquitectura muy original, pero en ningún lugar pudo hallar ese sentimiento de “hogar”, o librarse por completo del peso de sus recuerdos.

Últimamente había pensado mucho en su ciudad natal, en sus padres, en ella, y especialmente en ellos.

Steve y Andrew.

Tal vez era aún muy pronto para volver, aun dolía, y muy seguramente no se quedaría, pero últimamente sentía que debía de volver, talvez era para darles un adiós apropiado a sus compañeros, a su amigo y primo con un secreto en común, muy a pesar a que dolía como llaga sangrante.

Camino por una calle, con su mochila desgastada y sus botas contra el concreto de la ciudad, la ciudad le era familiar, pero a la vez tan extraña, más pequeña y con menos misterios, en si la ciudad no había cambiado mucho, era él con su viaje.

En una ventana de Starbuck vio su reflejo, del muchacho que había salido corriendo de la ciudad, con miedos e incertidumbres, con el peso de la culpa y pecados sobre sus hombros mucho más pesado que su equipaje, se reflejaba en el cristal un hombre joven, piel más morena y ojos más viejos, y esa barba que había dejado crecer hacia unas semanas le hacía aparentar un par de años más.

Poco a poco se iba desconociendo de su propio reflejo en el cristal, aún seguía el muchacho debajo de la barba y la piel morena, pero tambiénreconocía que había madurado, no era un hombre por completo, pero estaba en camino de ser.

Rasco la barba un poco, viera quien le viera seguramente nadie conocido lo identificaría de lejos y quizás tampoco de cerca, era mejor así, quisiera ver a su madre y padre, pero sobre ellos quería volver a ver a Andrew y Steve, o el lugar donde yacían, y si viera a sus progenitores tendría que darles explicaciones que no estaba listo para dar.

Camino un poco más buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche, un hotel o motel barato le serviría, no planeaba quedarse por mucho después de todo.

Resuelto esto procedió a darse un baño y tomar un descanso decente, estaba bien que ya se había acostumbrado a una vida de viajero, acampar en la intemperie y en lugares de por demás humildes, pero agradecía cuando podía dormir en un buen lecho como una mullida cama con una almohada incluida, a pesar que no era suya y que docenas de personas descansaron en el mismo colchón antes que él.

Esa noche soñó con el cielo, volando como tantas otras veces antes, algo cotidiano para él tanto en la vida real como en su mundo de sueños, mas esta vez no estaba solo, un par de figuras lo acompañaban, como había sido antes, como debía de ser.

Fue un buen sueño, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque sea en sueños, sintió que ya no pesaba tanto la carga de su conciencia.

Despertó a las 9:40 a.m., era un día nublado para variar con unas nubes caprichosas deseosas de soltar su lluvia dependiendo de su humor.

Era un sábado, y las calles ya estaban llenas de gente a esa hora, puestos y tiendas atendiendo a clientes, trabajadores y personas más madrugadores que él.

Parecía un día normal para todos en la ciudad, parecía que lo que ellos tres habían hecho jamás había ocurrido, parecía un poco como el día en que mato a Andrew.

Trago el trago amargo del recuerdo y empaco sus cosas nuevamente, alistándose para un nuevo día en esta vida aún incierta para él.

Salió a la calle, y aunque él no lo viera, había algo diferente en el aire.

Aun débil, palpitante, como el corazón escondido dentro del pecho, siempre constante, siempre habitual que es difícil de notar cuando no martillea fuerte, pero somos conscientes que está ahí, “ESO” estaba ahí.

Un café, un emparedado de pavo y ver a las personas a través de la ventana del café era su desayuno, no miraba fijamente a nadie, aunque más de un par se le quedo viendo, no porque le reconocieran, sino para criticar su fachada descuidada más probablemente, o admirar a un “mochilero” más que pasaba por la ciudad como turista.

Ya no es incómodo, se ha acostumbrado a esa situación, ahora es solo un viajero, un extraño más de la multitud.

Su primera parada es el cementerio, pudo haber optado por la opción de volar desde un principio hasta ahí, pero estaba cansado por su viaje, además de querer volver a familiarizarse un poco de nuevo con ese entorno donde creció.

O solo quizás quería postergar las cosas un poco.

Duele, ha llorado, mucho, más por su primo que por Steve, por ambos, y tal vez lo haga de nuevo, y aunque sabe que no es malo, que puede llegar a derrumbarse, quiere reunir el suficiente coraje para volver a levantarse de nuevo, no le teme a llorar, derrumbarse cual torre de Babel, sino al no volver a pararse y fallar a la promesa de seguir viviendo por ellos.

Lo ha pensado cual filósofo por mucho tiempo, ¿fue su una coincidencia el haber encontrado el hoyo o el cristal? ¿y si no hubieran ido por Andrew porquetenía la cámara? ¿Cuál era la necesidad si tenían los celulares? ¿Quería compartir un momento de aventura con su primo y amigo? O como drama griego ¿fue el destino? ¿Se pudo haber pudo haber evitado todo esto o el destino unió sus caminos en este trágico desenlacé?

Ha pasado noches desvelándose con estas ideas, días con nada mas con estos pensamientos, reformulando diferentes escenarios, podría escribir libros con esto, pero solo quedan los hechos, y el pasado, a pesar de sus poderes, no se puede cambiar.

Es un hombre más, con una camisa vieja, unos jeans algo rotos, con unas botas cafés que han visto tiempos mejores, que carga una mochila como fiel compañera, un extraño más en la ciudad, nadie lo debería de reconocer, ni el a veces lo hace al mirarse al espejo, sin embargo, pasando por la acera de un parque, alguien lo hace.

-¿Matt…?-

Y voltea, y la sangre se le congela al igual que su rostro se queda petrificado al ver a quien le llamo… ¡imposible!

¿Pero que es imposible a estas alturas Matt? Puedes volar, mover cosas con la mente y has probado que tienes cierta influencia en la atmosfera o en la electricidad dependiendo de tu insistencia y humor, ver a un amigo después de mucho tiempo no debería de ser tan extraño.

Pero este amigo murió no mucho antes de que te fueras y fuiste a su funeral, incluso dejaste un arreglo de flores sobre la lápida, eso sale de lo que estás acostumbrado.

-¿S… Steve?-

Ha sido una noche muy larga para Steve, salir de su propia tumba no ha sido como una película de zombies, fue algo más explosivo, pero no quita el sazón como a película de horror; no podía quedarse simplemente en el cementerio para que lo descubrieran ahí tirado junto al hoyo que había creado de su propio lecho de muerte, aun sentía ideas revueltas y dispersas, suponía que las conexiones de sus neuronas aun no funcionaban al 100%, pero sabía aun con ese estado que si lo encontraban traería demasiados problemas.

Tambaleándose entre estatuas de ángeles y lapidas de diferentes diseños el muchacho que salió de su ataúd se encontró con el burbujeante mundo de la noche en la ciudad.

¿Cuándo había doblado en tal esquina y en qué punto había cruzado tantas calles? Tal vez puro reflejo lo hacía caminar sin rumbo, evitando las calles más concurridas y pasando por los callejones desolados.

Rayos, esto era demasiado espeluznante, tenía que admitirlo.

Sus neuronas hacen sinapsis, los pensamientos van y vienen, se tranquiliza un poco más y se detiene a pensar un poco más las cosas.

Es un hombre en plena noche, con su ultimo traje puesto para su cristiana sepultura, apesta y tiene hambre, ¿casa?

No, obviamente no, desea, claro que sí, quiere un lugar cómodo y familiar, quiere que su madre lo abrace como cuando era niño y lo reconforte con este miedo que le embarga, incluso aceptaría horas de sermón de su padre, pero no, casa no.

Probablemente mataría de un susto a sus padres si lo vieran después que lo enterraron, el último colmo seria que lo balacearan ya como un zombi como película barata.

Sigue caminando, y cuando el hambre llama y obviamente no tiene dinero, no se le ocurre mejor idea que robar un hotdog de un vendedor distraído escuchando su radio, no es necesario estar cerca del carrito de comida rápida ni pasar frente a este, aúnestá cansado, pero su insistencia logra que su fuerza mental haga el trabajo sucio.

Si su madre lo viera en este momento, robándole a un pobre vendedor distraído al otro lado de la calle, oh perdón, pero aveces los fines justifican los medios.

Llega a un parque, a una banca y se sienta a comer su botín, cerca hay un farol y alumbra su asiento, al lado de donde se sienta un periódico, y duda en recogerlo, pero tiene que saber.

Es el mismo año, pero es un mes diferente, demasiado tiempo desde que recuerda la fecha que fue al llamado de Andrew.

¿Cómo…? 

Ningún humano normal podría haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo en un cajón de madera bajo tierra, consciente o inconscientemente, ningúnhumano normal con tan poco oxígeno, ni haber probado agua, ni comida, ni nada… él no era normal, pero esto pasaba cualquiera de sus expectativas.

Más de seis meses estuvo en ese ataúd, y sin embargo, ahora está ahí en ese parque respirando y medio comiendo un hotdog robado.

¿Qué rayos era él?

No pudo terminar su cena, ni tampoco dormir, y no teníaánimos para moverse, se quedó ahí sentado, hasta la madrugada cuando empezó a pasar los corredores madrugadores por el parque, hasta que la luz del farol se apagó y hasta cuando una ráfaga de viento se llevó el viejo periódico de la banca en el parque.

Eventos como la graduación, la fiesta de fin de año, o sus exámenes de la universidad, esas fechas ya habían pasado, y que menos le importaban, trataba de razonar como rayos estaba vivo, o si tan siquiera lo que era se consideraba vivo.

Solo le llegaba alguna conclusión mediamente creíble, y ni siquiera estaba 100% seguro con ella, sus poderes.

Así como había logrado salir de su ataúd, estos de alguna forma lohabíantraído de la muerte, así como estaba respirando, observando y sintiendo, estos de alguna manera habían hecho algo para que él estuviera ahí.

Miro el paisaje otoñal, hojas caían opacas y sin vida, ¿Por cuánto dudaría su actual situación? ¿sería temporal?

Se imaginó los periódicos: “Encuentran cadáver de Steve M. después de que alguien allano su tumba, ¿Acaso una broma cruel?”

O alguna cosa por el estilo, y cielos, eso era escalofriante, decidió caminar antes de que más pensamientos lúgubres de ese tipo lo asaltasen, aun no sabíaqué hacer, solo deseaba caminar.

Fue cuando pasaba para salir del parque cuando vio la figura del transeúnte con la enorme mochila, ¿un turista quizás?

Una fracción de segundo, pero estuvo seguro que escucho algo en su mente, o quizás en el fondo de esta, como un “click” haciendo eco, lo dijo sin pensar, sin si quiera estar seguro, simplemente lo llamo.

Están ahí, mirándose por un buen rato, sorprendidos, aterrados, confundidos, junto a una pisca de alivio sobre todo ese huracán.

El que yacía muerto no hace poco mira al viajero que viene de regreso, y el viajero mira al que no hace más que unas horas se encontraba cobijado bajo tierra en un frio lecho.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? 

Lo cordura puede salir huyendo en esta clase de situaciones, o es que ya la perdieron esos dos, porque ven frente a sus ojos es imposible.

Ese es Matt, muy ajeno a la última vez que lo vio, pero ese es Matt, con el cabello un poco más largo, una barba y con una fachada de viajero vagabundo, pero no hay que criticar.

Matt ve a Steve y él no puede evitar compararlo como alguien que se revolcó recientemente en la tierra recientemente, un traje empolvado y con lodo seco le cubren, pero ese Steve, parado, mirándolo, con los mismos ojos llenos de asombro qué él.

-¿Qué te paso?- logran articular al mismo tiempo, la sincronía es algo que les provoca un leve escalofrió.

Se quedan mudos de nuevo.

Lo que paso con el cristal aquella noche lejana en esa cueva aun es un misterio, solo supieron que habían desarrollado poderes telequinéticos y que al parecer no estaban listos para ellos.

Adolescentes a penas conscientes de lo que podían hacer, esa noche que cambio sus vidas y creo un vínculo entre ellos.

Al parecer los poderes que conocían eran apena la punta del iceberg.


	3. Días de lluvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que e empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (los videos de dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.

DÍAS DE LLUVIA 

Se quedan ahí parados, imitando a dos monolitos de roca sólida, dos estatuas sin atisbos de querer cambiar, congelados mientras que todo lo demás a su alrededor cambia.

El viento comienza a soplar fuerte, derrumbando centenales de hojas de los árboles en una lluvia de colores cálidos, las nubes empiezan a agruparse, cúmulos de gas que chocan entre si capaces de producir un ensordecedor sonido y una luz tan brillante capaz de segarte.

Y ellos siguen ahí, la tormenta que se avecina no se compara con la tormenta de las emociones internas de cada uno de ellos.

Es el ruido de las aves que salen volando y el de algunos perros al ladrar y aullar cerca que reaccionan, sus emociones estaban afectando el ambiente alrededor de ellos.

-¿Steve?-

-¿Matt?-

Se preguntan sin aun creerlo, es como un sueño, una ilusión, los recuerdos no concuerdan con la última imagen que tenían del otro pero aun así se pueden reconocer.

-Imposible… tú, tú estás muerto- logra articular Matt, las palabras salen de una garganta estrangulada, como si decirlas hubiera sido un proceso muy doloroso.

Realmente lo es, pero ahí está enfrente, parado con un traje, el mismo con el que le enterraron, lodo y suciedad empañan la imagen que recuerda de cuando abrieron el ataúd para la última despedida, limpio y apagado, el cadáver de Steve con los ojos cerrados y unas facciones que más de serenidad parecían de seriedad.

¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Su soledad y el dolor ya han logrado que pierda completamente la cordura?

-Si… si soy yo, y ¿tú?- Steve observa a su amigo, el también no es como le recuerda.

Aparte de la barba y la piel más bronceada, hay cierto matiz de severidad en su persona, alguien que ha vivido por mucho, alguien que ha perdido mucho, y que cambia.

-Yo, yo no sé qué es lo que pasa-

-Yo tampoco-

-¿Pero cómo?- 

-No sé, no se viejo… Matt… ¿Dónde está Andrew?- se da cuenta que falta, ¿Dónde está el tercero en el grupo?

Duele, es una bofetada a la cara, es el recuerdo de una de las cosas que más se arrepiente y que aún no le deja dormir de noche con tranquilidad.

-Matt, ¿Qué pasa?-

No son necesarias palabras o ver las facciones del otro para saber que algo malo pasa, o paso, él lo siente, es como un sabor amargo en la garganta, un compás doloroso en el corazón que quita el aliento, cielos, es tan pesado, ¿Qué rayos había pasado para que se sintiera así?

Desde que despertó, junto al impacto de haber recobrado la conciencia dentro de una caja de madera a su medida bajo tierra y enterarse del tiempo en que estuvo así, hay un dolor sordo, no lo noto en un principio por la adrenalina, pero ahí estaba, dolor… o perdida.

-Matt, ¿Qué paso… después de que yo… morí?- dicen que reconocer el problema es parte de la solución, pero que surrealista era esto, reconocer que había muerto y estar ahí diciéndole eso a su amigo.

-Yo… yo lo mate-

Perdida, roto… dolor.

Imposible, eso debe ser una de muy mal gusto, junto al hecho de despertar en el ataúd y haber estado inconsciente tantos meses… pero todo es verdad, Matt el primo de Andrew, lo más cercano que tubo a un amigo por mucho tiempo, lo mato, y sabe que dice la verdad.

Incluso si fue culpa de Andrew haber muerto, incluso si se está volviendo loco con todo esto, no puede evitar sentirse mal por el chico tímido, solitario y que llego a considerar amigo suyo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- 

¿Alguna clase de venganza por parte de Matt hacia Andrew por haberlo matado? Lo duda, ni siquiera cuando paso lo del tipo de la camioneta Matt a pesar de lo alterado y enojado que pareciera que le hubiera pasado por la mente golpear a su primo.

¿Entonces qué? Necesitaba saberlo.

Las ramas de los arboles crujen y las ventanas de los edificios cercanos tiemblan un poco, no es precisamente el viento quien causa todo esto.

-Después de lo que te paso, ocurrieron varias cosas… su madre, luego él se descontrolo y todo se fue de mal en peor, debí estar a su lado, lo siento, lo siento, todo es mi culpa- se quiebra, como temió que se quebraría al visitar la tumba de su interlocutor.

Las lágrimas caen gruesas y pesadas, arden como fuego sobre sus mejillas y la barba las absorbe, pesa demasiado, la culpa, el remordimiento, los recuerdos de aquella noche, y cae, las piernas ya no le pueden sostener, las rodillas tiemblan y se doblan, el suelo es frio y duro, no siente el dolor del golpe en estas porque el que lleva adentro ensordece todo.

¿Qué rayos? 

Matt está llorando frente a él, se derrumba como castillo de naipes y suelta unas lágrimas que conocen perfectamente el camino hacia el cielo por cientos de sus hermanas que han surcado el mismo camino, esto está mal, muy mal.

-¡Levántate!- le grita, no sabe por todo lo que a tenido que pasar Matt pero no lo dejara derrumbarse, no ahora en que necesita tantas respuestas –¡Levántate Matt!-

Rayos y truenos suenas y brillan en el cielo, los transeúntes apresuran el paso para llegar a sus destinos, todos atentos a sus propios asuntos y preocupaciones, la ciudad ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre después de ese extraño evento en que dos tipos llegaron volando creando destrozos, a veces uno que otro mira al cielo esperando ver algo extraño, mas no encuentran nada, menos ahora que los únicos que pueden aparecer en el cielo se encuentran en un parque sin importarles lo más mínimo la lluvia o la tormenta.

¿A quién rayos le importaría un poco de lluvia si uno salió no hace poco de su propia tumba y el otro enfrenta sus acciones a su recién revivido amigo?

Steve indica a Matt que le siga de regreso al parque, llegan a la misma banca en la que estuvo despierto toda la noche y se sientan nuevamente, tienen que hablar, porque saben que nadie más puede responder las dudas que tienen sino el otro.

Matt aún sigue llorando, en eso los rasgos juveniles regresan a su fachada, en ese estado vulnerable y roto Steve ve al chico que conoció, el chico que conoce, Matt sigue siendo Matt.

-De nuevo, ¿Qué paso?- exige, debe de saberlo, es esencial que lo sepa antes que todo.

-Cuando… lo que te paso, yo enfrente a Andrew, sabía que algo tuvo que ver, no lo admitió pero lo sabía…-

-Yo lo fui a buscar aquella noche, no sé, yo lo escuche, lo sentí, estaba muy alterado y entonces… nada, no creo que lo haya hecho intencionalmente- no lo trata de justificar, claro que no.

Aún hay parte de él que esta impactada con todo lo que le ha pasado en menos de veinticuatro horas, otra parte esta consiente que ya no puede volver a la vida de antes, le da coraje, pero cierta parte le dice que no puede hacer nada con respecto a ello, y hay otra parte que recuerda lo que sintió esa noche, el sufrimiento de Andrew, tan crudo, tan duro, era increíble que tuviera el suficiente control para estar flotando aquella noche, y lo del rayo, no tuvo pleno control de ello, esta seguro. 

-Pero lo hiso- suena duro pero esa es la verdad, quiera o no lo hiso.

-Matt… acaso…-

-No soy un vengador Steve, ya habías muerto tú… y no podría hacerle eso a mi primo-

-Pero lo hiciste al final- no trata de que suene como un reproche pero lo hiso, y es hasta después que lo dice que realmente se da cuenta que así quería que sonara.

-Si desde un principio hubiera reaccionado aquella noche, tú seguirías vivo-

-¡Hey! Que estoy vivo… o eso creo-

Si Matt hubiera ido tal vez no hubiera despertado en su propio ataúd, y Andrew también seguiría vivo, pero como escucho a un profesor de filosofía en la escuela, de las pocas cosas que se le pegaron en esa clase aburrida, él hubiera no existe, por lo que es mejor que deje de lamentarse por lo que pudo ser, y concentrarse en el presente, ya que el ahora es lo único que existe.

-Sí, si lo estas, ¿Cómo?-

-No tengo idea viejo, un momento estoy frente a Andrew, luego despierto dentro de mi propio ataúd, necesitare terapia después de esto, sigue hablando, aun no me cuentas todo-

-No estuve ahí para él de nuevo, eso fue lo que pasó- 

Se queda callado después de eso, hay un nudo en la garganta, es muy diferente contarle a una roca con el nombre de Steve gravada en ella que hablar con Steve en persona, o eso es lo que se imagina, es difícil confesarse, pero Steve tiene derecho a saber.

-Matt… regrese de la muerte, pero no regrese con poderes de visión o lectores de mente, bueno, sigo teniendo los mismos, pero si logre volver de la muerte, no, aun no puedo leer la mente así que habla- 

El comentario aligera un poco el ambiente, es necesario, porque sabe lo que vendrá será lo peor.

-No estuve atento de lo que pasaba, sabía que mi tía estaba mal desde hace tiempo, y luego mi tío… ella empeoro, para Andew su madre era muy importante, más tarde me entere que fue a asaltar a unos sujetos y una gasolinera para comprar medicamentos y sus tratamientos… no salió bien, en la gasolinera hubo un accidente y exploto- sabe que no está siendo el más claro, pero no puede lograr articular mejor los hechos que sabe con palabras.

-¿Ahí murió?-

-No, fue mucho peor… me entere de esos hechos mucho después, cuando lo fui a buscar, estaba descontrolado, lo sentí como aquella noche, pero más fuerte, más doloroso, él estaba cubierto de vendas, estaba muy quemado, en el hospital trato de matar a su padre, y luego, luego trate de persuadirlo pero no lo logre, lo había decepcionado tantas veces que obviamente no iba a confiar en mi… luego la policía, nos enfrentamos en gran parte de la ciudad, y nos tenían rodeados, tu sabes lo fuerte que era, el más fuerte de los tres… si no hacía algo iba a hacer daño a tanta gente, la estatua del centro, la del cazador, use su lanza y lo atravesé-

Ahora los dos estaban llorando, pero no importaba, la lluvia caía y las lágrimas se camuflajeaban con las gotas de lluvia.

Andrew le había matado, y Matt había matado a Andrew, entonces… entonces ¿Qué?

Duele, y está enojado, tanto por Andrew por lo que le hiso, como por Matt por lo que le hiso a Andrew, esto no llega a odio, no, tal vez debería, pero hay más factores que influyeron más haya de ellos tres para que estas fatalidades ocurrieran, y parte de ellas provocaron de alguna forma que el este ahí, sentado junto al tipo que mato a su primo quien le mato bajo una lluvia que ayuda a llevarse las lágrimas que ambos están soltando.

Es extraño lo consiente que esta de ello.

Es como si por tanto tiempo dormido, por no decir muerte, ahora su trabajo trata de pensar tantas cosas a la vez para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pensó en por lo que tuvo que pasar Andrew para llegar a ese punto, conocía poco de la situación de su casa, pero sabía que no era de las mejores, hubo intentos de ayudar, como el concurso de talentos, pero esas no eran soluciones verdaderas, o no las mejores, luego Matt, a él lo conocía mejor, de su tiempo de popular a su auto apartamiento de ese tipo de personas para su rebeldía de autodescubrimiento, ninguno de los dos eran malas personas, lo sabía, pero de una u otra forma terminaron en esto.

Todo por meterse a ese hoyo con una roca que brillaba por si sola.

Él era el típico chico popular, el ganador, deportista y carismático, no era un completo patán, pero admitía que no era perfecto.

No tenía los problemas de Andrew, o quería auto descubrirse como Matt llegando a revelarse contra los estándares típicos de los adolescentes, ¿para que si tenía una muy buena posición en la jerarquía social adolecente?

Pero había veces en que no era del todo bueno, la gente, la mayoría de sus congéneres solo venían a él por su popularidad, incluso estaba consiente que su novia estaba con él por ser popular, y para rematar con clichés era porrista, ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? Se la imagino llorando en su funeral, probablemente dándoles sus respetos a sus padres, colocando algún arreglo de flores, o mínimo una rosa.

Más allá de eso, seguramente ya anduviera con otro, ser consiente que varias de las relaciones dentro de la escuela realmente no son sinceras, ni duraderas es algo poco común en las mentes de los adolescentes, pero ocurre, él era uno de los pocos consientes. 

Se sorprendía así mismo que no le dolía tanto el ser consiente que su novia probablemente ya estuviera saliendo con otro que el hecho de la muerte de Andrew.

Había algo en ese par de primos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente bien, ya no solo, podría estar rodeado de supuestos amigos, pero no todos eran sinceros, mientras que con Andrew y Matt compartía algo.

Andrew muerto, por la lanza de una estatua, hasta podría sonar poético, trágico.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

Buena pregunta, pero ninguno de ellos por el momento tienen la respuesta.

Por el momento ambos sentirían la lluvia y llorarían lo que tuvieran que llorar, al rayo con eso que los hombres no lloran, ellos tenían el pleno derecho de hacerlo y más si había una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

El cielo rugía y centelleaba, y dos jóvenes sentados en una banca lloraban junto a un cielo que descargaba sus propias lágrimas.


	4. Después de la lluvia

DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA

Está de nuevo en el mismo cuarto barato de la pasada noche, escucha el ruido de la regadera en el pequeño humilde baño, Steve se encuentra ahí dentro bañándose, él no puede regresar a su casa, ambos no pueden, y lo más cercano que tienen para refugiarse es ese cuarto barato.

Había pensado venir para una despedida y se topa con un escalofriante reencuentro, tal vez debería estar más alterado, ambos deberían, pero no lo están.

Le conto lo que paso y no le juzgó, solo se quedó a su lado y lloro junto a él.

Mira por la ventana, el encargado del edificio los miro extrañado cuando los vio entrar por la puerta y pedir una habitación, pero no los reconoció, al parecer estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que tendría que trapear el piso y la peste que despedía Steve.

A él no le dio importancia en un principio, pero realmente apestaba si se le ponía atención.

Cuando entraron Steve se dirigió al baño directamente y cerró la puerta, siendo seguramente más consciente de su aspecto y las expresiones que ponía la gente al verlo, no era bueno llamar la atención, no ahora.

Olor a cadáver, algo podrido, en fermentación por un largo periodo de tiempo y en un lugar cerrado.

Eso es a lo que olía Steve, el olor de su propia muerte.

Después de deshacerse de su ropa se metió a la regadera y abrió el grifo sin importarle si el agua estaba helada o caliente, necesitaba un baño con urgencia, las primeras gotas chocan a la ya empapada y fría cara por la lluvia, recorren su cuerpo llevando suciedad dejando en el suelo un charco de lodo que no se fue del todo por la lluvia y sustancias usadas para tratar un cadáver.

Agarra un jabón y se lo empieza a restregar por todo el cuerpo, apenas se da cuenta que debajo de la suciedad hay una capa pastosa, parece pintura, claro, maquillaje para cadáver, pero también otra cosa.

En la unión de su brazo y antebrazo siente una pequeña protuberancia, por la ropa no había notado varias cosas, pero están ahí, bajo la capa de maquillaje es como aceite viscoso, que se termine de diluir por el jabón y el agua y deja respirar la piel con comodidad, nota que la unión suave de sus dos brazos se encuentran esas dos protuberancias, como ronchas de mosquito o de algún insecto ponzoñoso.

La lógica llega después de que recuerda cierta clase de biología, en una práctica con en un laboratorio lleno de animales y partes diseccionadas en frascos de cristal llenos de formol, para que se conserven mejor, siente náuseas y pavor, pero es lo más lógico de pensar, si lo creían muerto era obvio que lo iban a embalsamar, como a todos los cadáveres que entierran en un ataúd para que los familiares le vieran por última vez.

Se imagina sobre una fría plancha de metal, vivo o muerto no importa, porque ya lo van a enterrar pero para eso también hay que estar presentable, por eso el maquillaje, y para evitar que apestara una buena embalsamada, suena como el mas atroz tratamiento de spa.

Alguna vez, no recuerda si en un funeral de los abuelos u otro al que asistió, los cuales no son muchos, alguien comento que le cocían la boca a los cadáveres, y otras veces los ojos para que tuvieran una mejor presentación.

¡Qué horror!

¿Y si hubiera despertado y le hubieran hecho eso? Despertar pero con los labios y ojos cocidos, en un ataúd bajo kilos y kilos de tierra.

-¡Steve! ¿Está todo bien?- Matt llama desde afuera, se oye muy preocupado, apenas se da cuenta de cómo crujen y tiemblan las cosas a su alrededor.

-Si… solo… solo recordaba cuando desperté-

Bien Steve, ya paso, o no paso en realidad, no te habían cocido, solo inyectado cosas para que no apestaras en el funeral, tú funeral.

Y al parecer habías expulsado todas esas cosas de tu cuerpo de alguna forma, ¿eso era normal en los cadáveres? ¿Exudar los químicos que lo embalsamaron? Tal vez si, tal vez no.

Algo le decía que sería uno de los tantos misterios de su resurrección.

Enjabona más, la espuma se lleva la mierda sobre su piel y se siente más cómodo, más limpio, más normal y vivo, no deja recoveco sin tallar, así sea bajo la planta de los pies o incluso entre la línea de las nalgas o bajo sus bolas, oh y detrás de las orejas, como siempre le recordaba mamá cuando era niño y se iba a bañar.

La peste y suciedad ahora solo quedan en el traje tirado en el suelo y en la tubería de la regadera, obviamente no se pondrá ese traje, probablemente en mucho tiempo no se ponga uno de nuevo, por el frio recuerdo de lo que paso al usar por última vez uno.

Toma una toalla y se la enrolla en la cintura, no es de la misma talla que Matt pero prefería andar con ropa holgada a ese traje que terminara dentro de la basura dentro de poco, así que piensa pedirle prestadas algunas prendas.

Al salir encuentra a Matt al otro extremo de la habitación al lado de la ventana, sobre la cama la maleta y algo de ropa sobre esta, la parecer no es el único quien pensó en que necesitaría nueva ropa.

Unos jeans y camisa desgastados, junto a uno boxers azul marino, no es que se puede dar el lujo de ser exigente en este tipo de situación, no es del tipo de chico que le guste compartir ropa interior, pero como ya dijo, no hay que ser exigente en estos momentos.

Matt voltea hacia la ventana y le da privacidad a su amigo, es un poco como en las duchas después de prácticas de deportes en la escuela, se tiene la suficiente privacidad que se pueda permitir entre varios chicos en una habitación mientras se arreglan.

Aún hay gotas que se resbalan por el vidrio de la ventana, pequeños arroyos en las calles y charcos por aquí y allá, así es el escenario de su ciudad después de la lluvia, así es el escenario del lugar donde nació y creció.

Recuerda a Andrew y él, más pequeños, mas ingenuos y torpes, jugando con los charcos de lluvia o haciendo barcos de papel para ver cómo se los llevaban los pequeño arroyos de la calle, seguirlos hasta donde pudieran y a veces verlos desaparecer por las alcantarillas o a calles más lejanas de las que tenían permiso de ir, verlos alejarse a destinos inciertos, llegando a imaginar que pudieran llegar hasta el mar en una sola pieza, aunque ahora sabe que es imposible.

-Mucho mejor, tal vez tengan que lavar el baño con cloro o lejía después que nos vallamos, deje algo de peste a muerto en la regadera- 

Toque broma y serio en ese comentario, aligera el ambiente como también los hace volver a estar conscientes de un hecho esencial, Steve había estado muerto pero ya no.

-¿Cuándo volviste?- esa es una pregunta que le haría alguien a una persona que vuelve de un largo viaje, se la debería de dar Steve a Matt, pero Steve no sabe que Matt salió de la ciudad después de todo lo ocurrido, es Matt quien se lo pregunta.

-Anoche, anoche desperté en mi ataúd y luego salí-

No es necesario saber cómo salió, es más que obvio, pero lo que lo deja perplejo, es la extraña coincidencia.

-¿Anoche? ¿Estás seguro?-

-Viejo, abre estado muerto pero no se me atrofio mi memoria, o eso creo, cuando logre volar la tapa vi claramente el cielo estrellado, luego termine en el parque y nos encontramos-

Demasiada coincidencia, eso le provoca un escalofrió, recorre su columna y se extiende por brazos y piernas erizando su piel.

-¿Matt?-

-Yo… yo regrese anoche-

-¿He? ¿Podrías explicarte?-

-Cuando paso lo de Andrew, no podía quedarme simplemente en la ciudad, ni en el estado, menos en el país, me fui, no soportaba la idea de quedarme después de todo lo que paso, de lo que hice-

-¿Estás diciendo que cuando regresaste a la ciudad... es el mismo tiempo que tú volviste?-

Estos dos hechos estaban relacionados, eso era claro, aun no sabían cómo, pero sabían que era así, era como en la edad antigua, una ley innegable era que todos los objetos caían al suelo, aun no sabían porque, pero era así, hasta que un tal Newton se puso a pensar bajo un manzano la ley de la gravedad.

Solo tenían que pensar un poco y encontrarían la respuesta.

Pero aún estaban confusos, sorprendidos y asustados.

-Eso creo-

*+*+*+*

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí?-

En la madrugada el vigilante dio una vuelta por el cementerio, no pasaban grandes cosas en el lugar, a excepción de a veces encontrarse uno que otro vándalo o aventurero que entraba por algún reto, a lo mucho, a veces podría encontrar a alguien tratando de robar algo, algún adorno, una ofrenda o algo dejado por los familiares para sus difuntos, uno pensaría que la gente tendría respeto al entrar a este lugar, pero siempre había uno que otro que nada tenía de eso.

Esa madrugada fue diferente, muy diferente a lo que estaba habituado.

No todos los días alguien entra para robar un cadáver.

Había de locos a locos, había quienes entraban para hacer sesiones espiritista, algún pariente borracho que entraba y se tumbaba sobre la tumba del ser querido a llorar a lagrima viva y quedarse dormido, o incluso quienes les gustaban las lapidas y fotografiaban, dibujaban u otra cosa, pero se debía de ser alguien realmente deschavetado si se le ocurriría interrumpir en un cementerio y hurtar un cadáver.

Llamo a la policía y ahí el oficial se encontraba viendo la escena del crimen con incredulidad, en su comunicador le había dicho que alguien había cometido un acto de vandalismo, grafiti, algún tonto que hubiera roto una estatua o una lápida fue lo que se imaginó, no un hoyo con tierra desperdigada y tapas de ataúd tiradas al lado del hoyo con un féretro vacío.

Ya no había respeto en este mundo, que triste era saber eso.

-Lo encontré así esta mañana, normalmente aquí es muy tranquilo por uno que otro incidente, pero esto, cielos, pobre de los padres cuando se enteren-

-¿Sabe quién es el dueño de la tumba?- el oficial se acercó a la tumba, cuidando no manchar el área del crimen, tendría que acordonarla y pedir refuerzos de los forenses para así tratar una pista de quien había sido el culpable.

-Oh sí, es triste cuando son tan jóvenes, más cuando tenían un futuro prometedor, era un tal Steve algo, M era con la que empezaba su apellido creo, ¿o era N?-

-¿Montgomery?- pregunta el oficial cuando encuentra la lápida, ahí tallado está el nombre, cree recordarlo de algo, es un poco aficionado a los partidos inter colegiales de futboll, tiene un hermano pequeño que juega a eso también, tal vez sea uno de los que escucho mencionar de él cuando se preparaba para un partido.

-Sí, ese, mi memoria ya no es como antes, ya son muchos nombres y caras de inquilinos en este lugar-

-¿Noto alguna actividad sospechosa estos últimos días alrededor de su tumba o el cementerio?-

-En realidad, como la víspera de día de muertos está cerca, algunos entran para hacer sesiones espiritistas, o quien sabe que otras cosas, aparte de eso nada, serán locos al entrar de noche aquí pero ninguno había llegado tan lejos-

-Era joven, ¿no es así?- ve la fecha de nacimiento y muerte, el chico no era más grande que su hermano, incluso pudieron haber sido compañeros de clase o algo así, que triste.

-Sí, es una lástima, este ni murió por alcohol o por cosas de pandillas, solo un accidente, no muchos mueren por un rayo-

-Pobre, por favor apártese, voy a acordonar la escena del crimen-

*+*+*+*

Es como la bruma, la neblina, nada sólido, un plano que no puede decirse que es falso o real, es aquí donde descansa.

~Tendrás que volver~ la voz a su lado resuena y hace eco en toda esa existencia y su conciencia.

~No quiero~

~Cariño…~

~No, no quiero, quiero estar aquí a tu lado~

~Yo también, no sabes cuánto… pero tendrás que volver~

~Mamá, aquí soy feliz, solos tu y yo~

~Lo sé, y yo también, pero ya hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo, no era tu hora, aun no es tu hora~

~¡Él me atravesó el pecho! ¿Cómo que no fue mi hora?~

Es consciente de los hechos antes de este estado, y a la vez los ve tan lejanos como un sueño olvidado, prefiere esta existencia, esa pequeña brecha entre la existencia y la no existencia del plano físico en que alguna vez residió, un limbo que comparte junto a su madre, no avanzan ni retroceden, solo se quedan ahí y esta satisfecho con eso.

~Cariño, no pertenecemos aquí, ni tú, ni yo~

~Entonces iré junto a ti, llévame junto a ti~ su voz se quiebra, es una súplica que sabe bien aunque no quiera admitirlo que no se cumplirá.

~Mi vida, mi pequeño, no es tu hora, aún hay lazos que te unen a esta vida~

~No, no hay nada, solo estabas tú, y si ya no estas no hay motivos para estar ahí~

~Oh cariño, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes? Eres más fuerte que esto, lo superaras, pero mientras tengas que volver, estaré aquí a tú lado~

Los brazos que en vida alguna vez eran débiles como ramas secas, acurrucaban la figura del hijo que amo tanto a su madre en vida, y que también en este estado arraigaba este sentimiento como único consuelo.

En esta realidad no había dolor, no había soledad, y estaba su madre, ¿Qué más podría desear?

Pero sabía que lo dicho por su madre era verdad, no podían permanecer por siempre en este limbo.

Aun así no quería regresar, todo menos regresar, a una vida que solo le trajo tristeza y dolor, pero como había dicho mamá, había lazos que aún lo unían al plano terrenal antes que este, como hilos invisibles atados muy hondo en su ser, a veces los podía sentir vibrar, a veces ligeros como hilos de tela de araña, otras como cordeles de guitarra y a veces, últimamente, como cadenas de acero.

¿A dónde regresar si no había donde regresar?


	5. Pensando las cosas

PENSANDO LAS COSAS

-Repasemos los hechos-

-De acuerdo-

-Morí, murió Andrew, te fuiste hasta el Himalaya y quien sabe que otros lugares- 

-Tíbet-

-Lo que sea, regresas después de varios meses y resurreccciono como un Cristo negro-

-Sintetizado, si, es algo así-

Seguían en la habitación, sentado uno frente al otro, uno en el borde de la cama y otro sobre la única silla del lugar, tras recuperar un poco la calma ambos tratan de poner las cosas en claro y al corriente, aun así las cosas siguen estando muy confusas para ambos.

-No, aun no hayo sentido a todo esto-

-Ya somos dos, pero desde el principio esto, los poderes, tenían poco sentido-

-Esto tiene que ver con nuestros poderes, de eso estoy seguro, el cómo, no tanto, ¿en tu viaje no llegaste a descubrir algo?-

-Aparte de lo mucho que dicen teóricos y muchas películas y libros de ciencia ficción, realmente no conocí a alguien que pudiera darme una idea clara de cómo habíamos adquirido nuestros poderes, la radiación de la roca o lo que sea tuvo que ver, eso lo sabíamos desde el principio, pero en ninguna parte pude encontrar alguna cosa que se le pareciera-

-Sí, bueno, los meses que estuviste alejado no ayudan mucho en estos momentos-

Steve tiene razón, todo ese tiempo alejado y no ha sido de traer las respuestas que prometió.

-Lo sé, lo siento-

-Viejo, basta de autocompasión y pedir disculpas que no nos está llevando a ningún lado uff además no es a mí a quien debes de pedir disculpas…-

Andrew, es quien sufrió más de aquellos tres y ni idea tenían de ello cuando estaba vivo, ahora, ahora lo saben.

-Puedo decir como muerto viviente, que no me arrepiento de la mayoría de cosas que hice en vida, entre ellas está el hecho de haber entrado a ese hoyo aquella noche con ustedes, sinceramente todo lo que hicimos juntos fueron de las cosas más grandiosas que he hecho… ¿acaso tú te arrepientes de lo que hiciste estando los tres juntos?-

-No, para mi también fue lo más genial, a pesar de todo… ¿Qué se siente ser un zombi?-

-No se me antojan cerebros, aun puedo comer comida normal, y hablo elocuentemente, conclusión, todas las películas del amanecer de los muertos son un fraude-

-Jejeje es bueno tenerte de vuelta-

-Es bueno estar de vuelta-

No es como si estuvieran en paz por completo pero ya es un comienzo, un buen comienzo si hay risas y bromas de por medio y no ataques de histeria por toda esta locura.

Steve le había contado a Matt su loca noche, su espeluznante despertar y hasta su primer crimen en su vida-no-vida, o lo que fuera que era ahora.

Matt le conto su viaje de meses con rasgos agigantados, no era momento ni lugar como para expresar de manera poética todo lo que había visto y experimentado a detalle, le conto que a pesar del tiempo, seguía pensando en ellos dos, Steve y Andrew.

Aun había cosas que decir, pero eso sería más adelante, aun debían de procesar todo aquello.

Mientras disfrutaban de un breve silencio entre ellos el sonido de sirenas se empezaron a escuchar desde la calle llamando su atención.

-¿Algún robo quizás?-

Seattle no era la ciudad de peor índice criminal en E.U.A., pero como cualquier ciudad grande tenia criminales y crímenes. 

Pero a uno de ellos le decía que esas sirenas no estaban precisamente en la búsqueda de un ladrón común y corriente.

-Algo me dice que no, recuerda, estoy aquí así que…- extendió las manos señalando a su persona tratando que Matt entendiera el mensaje.

-Oh, ¡Oh cielos!, es verdad, pensaran que robaron tu tumba- lo lógica cae como balde de agua fría, nadie pensaría que el cadáver de Matt se había levantado por sí mismo y salido tan campante del cementerio por su propio pie, era lógico pensar que se había cometido un crimen por parte de un loco desquiciado y robado su cadáver.

-El cadáver, el cual no es tan cadáver, está aquí ahora, lo siento policías pero van en la dirección equivocada- 

-Sera mejor no salir por ahora, después de todo, no creo que podamos explicar cómo es que estas así ahora, de por sí creo que aún me siguen buscando-

-¿Cómo?-

-Te dije que la pelea con Andrew fue el centro de atención de casi toda la ciudad, incluso hubo quienes nos grabaron, periodistas y transeúntes, creo que incluso personas en su casa, lo último que supe de las noticias que difundieron de aquel suceso era que yo era sospechoso y presuntamente peligroso-

-¿Y tu familia?-

-No he sabido nada de ella desde que me fui, es lo mejor, no sabría cómo explicarles, y no sé si me hubieran comprendido, las noticias no daban la mejor publicidad a mi imagen-

-Oh genial, un cadáver y un fugitivo, no es la mejor combinación amigo-

-Ni que lo digas-

Recuerda que en su fuga tubo tiempos breves de estar atento a las noticias, lo ocurrido en Seattle, la pelea entre él y Andrew había sido una noticia muy sonada por semanas por todo el país, en realidad también fuera de este, hombres volando y peleando como película de ciencia ficción, era obvio que esa clase de cosas no iba a pasar desapercibida por nadie.

-Matt-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Qué paso con el cadáver de Andrew?-

+*+*+*+

El señor Detmer se consideraba un hombre sencillo, que cuando adolecente no fue el mejor en los estudios pero se consideraba de buen corazón, así que quería hacer algo que ayudara a la comunidad, algo que también lo volviera un héroe ante los ojos de la comunidad que pertenecía, así que eligió ser bombero.

No es el trabajo más seguro, ni sencillo, pero se sentía bien haciendo lo que hacía; luego conoció a Karen, el amor de su vida, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo que nombraron como el abuelo de él, Andrew, la cosa más pequeña y más frágil que hubiera estado entre sus brazos cuando nació.

Le provocaba sentimientos de orgullo, amor y protección.

Si tan solo esos sentimientos hubieran prevalecido después del accidente, de la amargura, los litros de alcohol y la enfermedad de su esposa.

Una persona buena y sencilla puede amargarse con los golpes que le da la vida, cambiar y poco a poco amargar todo a su alrededor.

Cuando tuvo el accidente, se sintió un fracaso total, empezó a beber y a descuidar a su familia, pero ellos que sabían, Andrew era un mocoso siempre pegado a las faldas de mamá y Karen se desvivía por este.

Había sufrido horrores al perder su trabajo y quedar incapacitado, ellos no sabían de malestares, oh pero más tarde sabrían, cuando a Karen en una visita del médico le dijeran que estaba muy enferma y que el medicamento y tratamiento era muy caro.

Ahí se iba más de la mitad del dinero de la pensión en sus tratamientos y medicinas que parecían ser puro placebo porque poco a poco su esposa iba empeorando, la otra mitad se iba en su bebida y Andrew era un mocoso bueno para nada.

El tiempo transcurría, su esposa empeoraba y Andrew crecía y comenzaba a tener esa mirada, que atrevido y descarado mocoso, le miraba como si le reprochara, cuando fuera grande y tuviera su propia familia, que supiera que ser adulto no es sencillo y los sueños son tan fáciles de aplastar como una hormiga, tal vez toleraría que le mirara de esa manera, pero ahora aún seguía siendo un maldito bueno para nada que se atrevía creer que era mejor que su padre. 

Por lo tanto se merecía cada tunda o paliza que le propinara para que aprendiera a respetar y le quedara claro quién era el hombre de la casa.

La rebeldía no se apaciguó, el descaro tampoco, un día llego con una cámara, de saber quién rayos había sacado el dinero para comprarla y atrevido a gastarla viendo lo mal que estaba su madre, después pasaba menos tiempo en casa, era sospechoso, demasiado sospechoso, ¿acaso sacaba más dinero de alguna parte? ¿Qué planeaba hacer con él? ¿El muy hijo de puta planeaba fugarse y dejarlo solo con su madre?

Le había tocado el más desagradecido de los hijos, un monstruo, esa noche lo confirmo, en que trato de matarlo después de que también por su culpa se hubiera muerto Karen después de que le suplicara que fuera a buscarlo porque no había regresado aquella noche, todo su culpa, toda su maldita culpa.

Y cuando esos vinieron quizás solo por cortesía, solo por avisar que tendrían que llevarse el cadáver de ese maldito vástago para analizarlo, no le importo, por el que se lo quedaran, ya ni se acuerda si firmo algo o no, pero de lo que si es que por fin se había desecho de Andrew.

Para él, ese monstruo, ese bastardo ya no tenía nada que ver con él, ese no era su hijo.

Así que el gobierno, universidades, o incluso un perro podían hacer lo que quisieran con su cuerpo.

Para él era menos que mierda.

*+*+*+*

La pregunta parece hacer eco entre las cuatro paredes, es algo que Matt se ha llegado a preguntar una infinidad de veces y con ello elaborado varias posibilidades, ninguna de ellas muy reconfortante.

-Puede que su padre haya reclamado el cadáver… pero lo dudo, es muy probable que… también puede que…-

-¿Qué Matt?-

-No todos los días se aparece alguien con poderes sobre humanos, es probable que el gobierno, el ejército o hasta la nasa se hallan hecho de él para analizarlo-

De nuevo la imagen de una mesa de metal, fría como la muerte misma, y mil y un instrumentos quirúrgicos, y estos no son como para embellecer al cadáver para un último adiós. 

Se le revuelve el estómago con pensamientos atroces de lo que pudieron haberle hecho al cadáver de Andrew solo por “analizar”, como si fuera una estúpida rana en clase de biología.

-Rayos, hombre, eso no está bien-

-Lo sé-

Por un momento parecen estar en sintonía con imágenes atroces en su mente, gracias a docenas de películas de terror y gore saben cómo puede parecer un cuerpo humano destajado, con la viseras afuera y desfigurado de forma atroz por el capricho del bisturí, eso es lo que le puede haber pasado a la imagen de Andrew.

Sangre, viseras y carnes separadas, para saber el funcionamiento o la anomalía que destaca en este ser tan peculiar.

Qué imagen tan atroz. 

Es triste, es doloroso, es… tan incomprensible que los humanos sean capaces de eso y más a un triste cadáver.

-Lo extraño-

-Yo también, mucho-

Están de duelo, están confundidos e indudablemente en sintonía.

Luego, tras todas esas imágenes difíciles de describir y que revuelven sus entrañas porque simplemente el protagonistas de ellas es Andrew, diseccionado como alienígena en un corto de ciencia ficción, surge otro pensamiento irremediable, algo que, con los hechos ocurridos ese día, bien les paso por la mente pero no lo formulan hasta ahora.

-¿Crees que a Andrew… le pase lo mismo que a mí?-

-No lo sé… no lo sé, pero puede ser-

Si Steve está vivo ahora, ¿hay la posibilidad de que Andrew también lo esté o lo logre estar?

De nuevo el orden que habían propuesto sin saberlo en sus cabezas aparece, Andrew mato a Steve, Matt mato a Adrew, o primero murió Steve, luego murió Andrew, y el que quedo fue Matt, ahora con el regreso de Matt, el que estuvo muerto regresa vivo, primero revivió Matt, entonces, ¿sería lógico pensar que después regresaría Andrew de la muerte?

¿Verdad?

No saben cómo calificar esto, si de expectativa, miedo o anhelo.

Se dan cuenta que la idea no les es desagradable, desean ver a Andrew de nuevo.

Si hay una posibilidad de volver a ver a Andrew, una segunda oportunidad, la desean aprovechar.

-¿De casualidad tienes una laptop? ¿Una computadora?-

-No, deje la mía en casa, tenía que viajar ligero, ¿Por qué?-

-Investigación-

-¿Investigación?-

-Sip, ¿y celular con internet?-

-Menos-

-Viejo, ¿cómo pudiste vivir todo este tiempo sin tecnología?-

-Mucho por viajar, ver, tratar de descifrar-

-Pues bien, para este caso debemos conseguir una computadora con internet-

-¿Para qué caso?-

-Hay que ir por Andrew-

-¿Qué?-

Lo que dice Steve suena como una locura, pero a la vez suena como lo más lógico.

He ahí que también se lo pensó, quizás mucho antes de que se volviera a reencontrar con Steve, ir por Andrew, recuperarlo porque quien lo tenía no tenía ningún derecho a tenerlo.

Los que tienen derecho son Steve y él, así lo saben ambos aunque no lo dicen.

-¿Te das cuenta que es probable que este en un lugar secreto, custodiados con gente armada, será peligroso y somos solo dos?-

-Dos con súper poderes-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si-

-Solo lo decía para confirmar, bien, ¿quieres algo de comer? Va a ser un día muy largo, y esto apenas está comenzando, yo desayune hace rato, pero con todo esto, bien nos podría caer bien algo de energía extra para empezar a planear-

-Tal vez tenga algo de cierto esas películas de zombi, quiero carne, carne de vaca, se me antoja una Burger King-

-Hamburguesas serán- se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta –supongo que no tengo que recordarte no salir de momento ¿verdad?- 

-¿Y tú? Uno de los diez más buscados de E.U.A.-

-No creo que para tanto, espero, ¿se puede estar en esa lista siendo técnicamente legalmente menor de edad? Aun no cumplía los 18 cuando todo ocurrió-

-Tal vez seas el primero-

-Eso no da muchos ánimos amigo-

-Pero en serio, ¿y si te reconocen?-

-No creo que alguien sea capaz de reconocerme fácilmente, yo a veces ni me reconozco en el espejo a veces-

-Más con esa horrenda barba y tu facha de vagabundo-

-Hey, no esta tan mal-

-Si no fuera yo, no te hubiera reconocido, nadie te hubiera reconocido-

Es verdad, Steve si no fuera Steve, no lo hubiera reconocido, hubiera sido un extraño más que pasa por la calle, un extraño con facha de descuidado ajeno a su mundo y preocupaciones, cielos, quizás ni su propia madre lo hubiera reconocido.

-Sí, lo sé-

-Hey, trae papas extras y un gran, realmente gran refresco, mejor una botella de tres litros, no he bebido en mucho, mucho tiempo-

-Ahora que lo pienso también te traeré unas mentas, o un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental, tú lo has dicho, mucho tiempo, seguramente te creció moho o gusanos en la boca-

-Viejo eso es asqueroso, ugh, en serio, voy a necesitar terapia después de esto, voy a lavarme la boca con jabón-

-Jajaja ok, nos vemos en un rato-

Y sale por la puerta, quizás un poco más ligero.

De un largo viaje a un reencuentro inesperado, de un reencuentro a confesiones y recuerdos dolorosos, de ahí a plantearse algo prácticamente imposible, pero ellos son en sí cosas imposibles.

Y ahora, a comprar unas hamburguesas para pensar un plan suicida que no está a favor de ellos.

Pero bueno, eso es algo inevitable ahora.


	6. Inicios de un plan

INICIOS DE UN PLAN

Para mala suerte de las autoridades la lluvia se llevó la mayoría de la evidencia si es que la hubo en la escena del crimen del cementerio, la tumba era una pequeña piscina de lodo, que alguno que otro no pudo evitar comparar con esa escena de película de terror vieja donde la mujer cae en la piscina en construcción mientras esta huyendo y al flotar nota que está rodeada de cadáveres, pero en este caso no había cadáver en el hoyo, ese era el problema.

Ya habían procedido a informar a los parientes de este suceso, el policía encargado de esta tarea tuvo la suerte de lidiar primero con la madre que reacciono con gritos histéricos y voz quebrada no paraba de decir “¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi bebé?” y cosas por el estilo, para luego ser abordado por quien se identificó como el padre y con gritos coléricos demando que atrapara inmediatamente al culpable, como si eso apresurara el proceso mágicamente.

No sabía saber cuál era peor, si la madre rota por el llanto histérico o el padre gritándole cual fiera implacable, oh este día iba a ser de lo más largo.

~*~~*~

No había mucho con que entretenerse en esa habitación de motel si estas solo, así que prendió el televisor y empezó a pasar canales para pasar el rato hasta que volviera Matt.

Caricaturas, basura, basura, infomerciales, basura, más basura, un programa de cocina, basura, noticias, basura, noticias…

-¡Oh!-

Y justo cuando planea seguir cambiando los canales aparece una foto de él en toda la pantalla, la reconoce al instante, es del anuario escolar, sonríe en una imagen congelada, mirando al que es el fotógrafo sosteniendo la cámara, pero en esta imagen da la ilusión que mira a todo aquel que mira la imagen.

En estos momentos definitivamente escalofriante.

Apenas logra poner atención a lo que dice el locutor hasta que cambian la foto al comentarista.

~…es una completa falta de respeto como unos vándalos puedan atreverse a profanar una tumba~

~Lo mismo digo Charles, esperemos que encuentren al culpable y que la familia deje de pasar por este amargo momento…~

~Lo se Betty, y en otras noticas…~

Que rápido corren las noticias.

De niño alguna vez tubo la ilusión de aparecer en la T.V., como actor o por ser famoso, o como la siguiente estrella multimillonaria del deporte, o algún otro sueño que ahora parece de otra vida, aunque en si es así, pero ahora, en estas circunstancias, le parecía incómodo y a la vez hilarante.

“Que encuentren al culpable”, pues Betty, el culpable es el mismo cadáver, así que no se le puede considerar crimen, ¿verdad? 

Y él no es ningún vándalo, aunque considerando que una de las primeras cosas que hiso fue robar un hotdog, tal vez solo tenga un poco de razón.

Ahora su rostro estará en las noticias, esperemos que el gerente de ese hotelucho se haya fijado más en su atuendo y peste que en si su rostro le recordaba a algo.

¡Cielos! Esto era tan surrealista, si no lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia esto parecería la pobre trama de una película muy mala.

Apago el televisor y se hecho de espaldas a la cama, mirando un techo descolorido, impersonal y extraño, casi siente la misma sensación del ataúd pero desecha rápido ese sentir, ya no está atrapado, ya no está en una caja, es solo un cuarto y puede salir de ahí si le place fácilmente.

Él puede salir, pero ¿y Andrew?

¿En qué clase de lugar estaría él en esos momentos? Ni siquiera saben si esta en esa ciudad, lo más probable es que no.

Él lo sugirió y no se arrepiente, pero aun así, es una cosa muy arriesgada, y aun ni siquiera tienen algo parecido a un plan, solo una idea.

Ir a por Andrew.

Sin saberlo su mente empieza a recorrer los mismo caminos que alguna vez recorrió la de Matt, escenarios sin quererlo empiezan a dibujarse en su imaginación, un cadáver y más de un cirujano sin rostro preparados para destazarlo cual lugar de matadero.

El chico introvertido siempre le pareció pequeño, por su presencia y aspecto, inofensivo quizás, o más bien, alguien fácil de dañar, dañado, como en cualquier escuela hay una cadena semejante a la cadena alimenticia, los populares se alzan en la sima, y luego el resto de alumnado se dividen en subgrupos a veces fáciles de etiquetar y otras no tanto, y como en cualquier cadena alimenticia, existen las presas, los eslabones débiles.

Es cruel, pero casi siempre están ahí, los menos populares, los que casi nadie conoce, los que son fáciles de molestar, a los que nadie defenderá, y ahí, es donde caía el pobre Andrew, hasta que se conocieron, o eso creyó.

Hubo cambios cuando ellos tres se empezaron a juntar, no se reflejaba tanto en la escuela ya que la mayoría de las veces se juntaban fuera de ella, pero hubo cambios, los poderes, sus ánimos, sus maneras de pensar.

Andrew el blanco fácil, ahora era mucho más vulnerable en su lecho de muerte a manos de quienes quiera que ahora tenían su cadáver, no, no debía de dirigirse de esa manera a Andrew.

Cadáver sonaba lúgubre y hacia ecos penumbrosos en su mente.

Aparto la vista del techo y la dirigió a la ventana, aun había gotas de lluvia deslizándose por el cristal siguiendo caminos hacia abajo por la fuerza de la gravedad, con la vista siguió alguna de ellas.

Ellos dijeron que lo de los poderes había sido la cosa más grandiosa que alguna vez les haya sucedido, pero para Andrew seguramente fue mucho más.

Mucho más.

Seguramente lo que le hicieron a su cuerpo es mucho peor que una morgue.

¡Basta! 

Debe empezar a pensar mucho más adelante que eso, debe pensar en lo que harán.

Debe pensar en cómo van a recuperar a Andrew.

Cuando se fija de nuevo en la ventana se da cuenta que movió las gotas de agua, sus caminos ahora no solo fueron influenciados no solo por la gravedad sino también por su mente, y en el cristal las gotas escriben un nombre.

Andrew.

*+*+*+*

Es temprano aun, y la mayoría de los puestos a estas horas aun venden desayunos pero ha conseguido lo que a Steve se le antoja.

Digamos que con esto ha excedido el gasto de un día al que está acostumbrado, siendo un nómada le ha enseñado a mesurarse, y esto de excederse aunque sea con hamburguesas, papas y refresco es como un lujo, simple pero lujo a fin de cuentas.

Pero bien gastado, es una ocasión por decirlo especial, no todos los días te encuentras con un amigo, te encuentras con un amigo resucitado.

Tantas emociones y tan poco tiempo.

Mira a la calle donde la gente sigue sus caminos y algunos carros salpican agua al pasar por los recientes charcos hechos por la lluvia, una escena familiar que le parece tan conocida y a la vez tan ajena.

Sigue caminando, hace nota mental que no tan lejos de su guarida provisional hay un café internet, tal vez puedan ir ahí más tarde a investigar como dijo Steve, es necesario saber por lo menos las noticias que rodearon el suceso de aquella noche que mato a Andrew.

Sabe algunas cosas, sabe que la pelea fue grabada por muchos ojos, y hubo cientos de especulaciones, casi una crisis en la ciudad por este evento, este hecho tan extraño para todos, tan doloroso para él, estuvo en las noticias por semanas, incluso entrevistas a los testigos y a los que en su opinión nada tenían que ver fueron hechas, compañeros de la escuela y profesores según recuerda de sus pocos vistazos que hiso a esa información, e incluso especiales en televisión, pero él no les hiso mucho caso.

Fue egoísta por apartar la vista de estos hechos, pero le dolía tanto el corazón y la conciencia que no tenía mente para poder poner atención a noticias, chismes y comentarios estúpidas que gente poco sabia de lo que en realidad pasó.

Ahora les tendrá que hacer frente, con Steve a su lado.

Cuando llega al hotelucho el gerente se encuentra roncando en el mostrador, pasa de largo y se dirige a la habitación, Steve se encuentra frente a la ventana.

-Hey, ya traje la comida cariño-

-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso Matt-

-Traje la carne zombi-

-¿Y las papas?-

-Y las papas también-

-Te besaría pero no eres mi tipo, pasa aquí la comida- extiende el brazo y recibe la bolsa abriéndola y aspirando el inconfundible aroma de la comida grasosa y chatarra.

Un lujo sin lugar a dudas, que este chico muerto-no-muerto puede reconocer.

-¿Aliento de muerto?, no gracias, ahora pásame una hamburguesa-

Sentados en la cama empezaron a comer uno frente al otro, en un principio en silencio absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Más tarde podemos ir a un café internet aquí cerca-

-Tal vez necesite disfraz, ya apareció mi foto en las noticias-

-¿En serio?-

-Aja, en las noticias dicen están buscando a los vándalos que robaron mi cuerpo de la tumba-

-Oh-

-Sí, asombroso, creo que apenas estoy creyendo lo que me está pasando… solo para prevenir, si empiezo a actuar como un verdadero zombi házmelo saber, el sabor de la carne jamás me pareció tan delicioso como ahora-

-Tomare nota de aquello- 

*+*+*

El cuerpo en base a los estudios no muestra a simple realmente cosas sorprendentes, fisiología, morfología y biología aparente normal, tan normal como un cuerpo de un varón adolecente puede llegar a ser.

Las quemaduras y heridas no muestran más que su estado mortal, el un humano cualquiera que puede, o más bien, pudo ser dañado como cualquiera.

La herida en su pecho después de la autopsia demostró que efectivamente como en la hipótesis preliminar la lanza de la estatua de la plaza de Seattle atravesó el corazón, además del pulmón izquierdo y diafragma.

Estudios a los órganos demostraron en las venas el organismo presento mucho estrés momentos antes de su muerte.

Un análisis de sangre no demostró irregularidades notables, una leve desnutrición en la que aún se debate un poco si se cabe destacar o no, de acuerdo a los informes del sujeto su entorno familiar presentaba dificultades, por lo que podemos decir que el desempleo del progenitor y la enfermedad de su progenitora tenía más que ver con este suceso que la manifestación de sus poderes. 

Se han elaborado pruebas con ratas, inyectadas con 10 ml de sangre del sujeto periódicamente, los informes no se detectan cambios o anomalías en los animales.

Las pruebas de los neurólogos en su autopsia destacan que el tejido ha sido altamente oxigenado, es decir que en la manifestación de poderes el organismo debía sobre esforzarse.

Aparte de eso la materia gris no presenta grandes anomalías.

Una autopsia más amplia tal vez de más resultado.

*+*+*

Una buena y deliciosa comida chatarra después, Matt y Steve se encontraban en un pequeño café internet revisando periódicos y noticias viejas, resaltaban los hechos con un tono de alarma típico de la prensa amarillista.

Caos, horror, bla bla bla gente entrevistada, testigos aterrados bla bla bla el segundo sospechoso desaparecido bla bla bla teorías de armas biológicas, un contaminante que provoco histeria colectiva pero las grabaciones, docenas y docenas de ellas de esa noche no mentían, teoría descartada, ¿alienígenas? ¿Mutantes? ¿Súper soldados? Más teorías que obviamente sacaban de películas de ciencia ficción.

Oh, entrevistas, cuando el sospechoso 1 había sido identificado, como no con todos esos videos infiltrados en la red de esa noche, los periodistas invadieron la escuela y vecindario en los lugares en que Andrew estuvo presente.

Los comentarios más generosos iban de que era un chico tímido y retraído, no las más altas calificaciones y algo solitario, eso normalmente eran comentarios del personal docente de la preparatoria, ninguno llego a tener una relación realmente con el muchacho, los comentarios más duros eran de sus compañeros de clase, estos eran de que era un freack obsesionado con su cámara y hasta algo espeluznante, un perdedor, que en los últimos días se había notado mucho más extraño.

Cierto par de incidentes resaltaban en las entrevistas, el del concurso de talentos, y cierto día en los pasillos en que al parecer Andrew se enfrentó a un compañero suyo en cual el resultado fue la perdida de algunos dientes del compañero, lo más extraño y espeluznante de los entrevistado es que Andrew no levanto ningún puño, simplemente al segundo siguiente el otro muchacho se retorcía y sangraba por la boca en el suelo para luego encontrarla falta de algunos dientes frontales.

Cientos de comentarios negativos hacían brillar los pocos positivos que aparecían esporádicamente ante sus ojos.

El peor de todos fue la entrevista al padre de Andrew.

Aquella entrevista reflejaba un odio que alguien que se digne de llamarse padre no debería de tener por su propio hijo, los insultos y demás comentarios bajo la perspectiva de ese sujeto hacían a ver a Andrew como un chico bueno para nada, desagradecido, patético, un estorbo en la vida de sus padres.

Y con ello Steve y Matt sintieron odio hacia ese ser, Matt jamás trato mucho con él, pero aun así, que hablara de esa manera de Andrew, que se atreviera de soltar toda esa sarta de estupideces a través de todos esos medios de comunicación con tanto descaro, le parecía increíble.

-¡Matt!- escucho a Steve llamarle en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-Tranquilo, ahora tú eres el que esta alterado-

Algunos objetos en la tienda, aunque imperceptiblemente empezaron a vibrar y moverse, el par de computadoras parpadearon un par de veces también, esto lo estaba provocando él.

-Oh, lo siento, es que estoy leyendo lo de mi tío… es un completo idiota, me sorprende que se hayan atrevido a publicar toda esa sarta de estupideces- 

-Lo sé, pero eso no lo podemos cambiar… aunque se oye mal tal vez hubiera sido bueno que dejaras a Andrew tirarlo al suelo en el hospital-

-En estos momentos me lo estoy debatiendo seriamente, pero como tú dijiste, no lo podemos cambiar, pasado es pasado-

-Matt… también entrevistaron a tus padres-

-¿Qué?-

En un artículo encontrado por Steve, un pequeño fragmento en comparación de los otros cientos de artículos anteriores hace referencia a los tíos de Andrew, los padres de Matt, citando que no querían decir comentarios pero aun así rindieron una pequeña declaratoria.

“Andrew era un chico tímido, amaba profundamente a su madre y que aunque no sabemos cuáles fueron las causas que lo llevaron a que actuara de aquella forma, deberíamos dejarlo por fin descansar en paz… se lo merece”

Sus padres, comprensibles y razonables en todo este circo de noticias y rumores, les admiraba y extrañaba.

En otra sección se hiso nota de otro intento de entrevista cuan al segundo sujeto sospechoso de aquella noche, ósea él, fue identificado, se negaron profundamente a levantar cualquier declaratoria, incluso levantaron demandas contra aquellos buitres que se atrevían a llamar periodistas que los acosaron seguramente día y noche para sacarles ahora información sobre él.

Imaginaba a su madre preocupada y a su padre reconfortándola, se lamentaba no poder haberle dado más explicaciones pero no podía, no quería quedarse más en la ciudad después de lo que hiso, y aun así, meses después se enfrentaba a todo esto.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez los volvería a ver, si fuera así, entonces esperaba que fuera en las mejores circunstancias, o las mejores en las que un fugitivo pudiera estar.

Tardo un rato pero apareció otro nombre que llamo poderosamente la atención a Matt.

Casey.

A ella también la habían entrevistado, no dando más información que otros que jamás supieron de su secreto, la pobre había estado muy aterrada aquella noche.

Se lo dijo a la policía, a los investigadores, y a un montón de otra gente, ella jamás se imaginó que era lo que era Matt capaz, a ella jamás se lo dijo, su secreto se mantuvo como secreto, hasta aquella noche.

Matt era como Andrew.

Y por eso mismo pudo lograr vencerlo.

Por eso mismo fue capaz de asesinarlo.

Cuando los videos inundaron el internet ya medio mundo sabía lo que había pasado antes de que fuera de día.

Una película cosera con miles de cámaras al azar, y los protagonistas dos adolescentes que ni habían salido aun de la preparatoria, rápidamente etiquetaron a los personajes, uno el villano y el otro el héroe, aunque más adelante al héroe las autoridades también lo etiquetaron como criminal y peligroso a pesar de haber salvado la ciudad.

Era como uno de esos comics de marvel o DC, una caricatura o una película de héroes con súper poderes y villanos igualmente dotados.

Pero esto era horrendamente real, esto era la verdad, o lo que se sabía de ella en parte.

Eran dos adolescentes que ni habían salido de la preparatoria y tenían súper-poderes, o poderes simplemente, y de repente, tuvieron una pelea épica y uno había matado al otro.

Y ella los conocía, o al menos creía conocerlos, al menos a Matt, a Andrew lo había tratado solo un par de veces, y jamás se imaginó que fuera capaz de tales cosas, era el típico a quien molestaban, pero jamás imagino con o sin poderes pudiera explotar de esa manera.

¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿En la universidad? ¿En su casa? ¿En algún lugar lejano?

Quien sabe, pasado es pasado, y ella formaba ya parte de eso en la historia de Matt.

Siguieron leyendo, esta vez en foros de teorías conspirativas y ese tipo de cosas, ya que las noticias se notaban muy vagas con respecto a que había pasado con el cuerpo de Andrew.

Algunos afirmaban que lo habían destruido, otros que se encontraba en el área 51 junto a otros muchos otros secretos del gobierno, otros que se encontraba dentro del mismo pentágono en una habitación súper secreta.

Ideas descabelladas por docenas y pocas creíbles y realistas.

No eran muy animadores si es que querían rescatar el cuerpo de Andrew, pero debían seguir investigando para lograrlo.


	7. Trabajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros protagonistas consiguen trabajo, entre sus poderes no esta el de vivir de la energía del universo así que de algún lado deben conseguir dinero para comida y sustento.  
> un poco de convivencia y bromas entre amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los invito a leer mis otros fics y a visitar mi canal de youtube Iranea Barrera para que opinen sobre algunos videos :D

TRABAJAR

Los días pasaron, era extraño el ritmo que estaba tomando las cosas, quizás demasiado natural para ellos.

Siguieron investigando en el internet sobre el paradero de Andrew, al menos podían concluir que no había resucitado aun, no solo porque no había noticias de aquello, sino porque no lo sentían.

Tal vez era una cosa subconsciente de la que te das cuenta hasta que es muy fuerte, tal vez por eso sus pasos se cruzaron ese día en el parque dando así su reencuentro entre Steve y Matt no muchas horas después de que Steve saliera de su tumba y que Matt hubiera regresado a la ciudad, así que si es que Andrew estaba respirando entre el mundo de los vivos, suponían que lo sentirían.

Pero mientras eso sucedía ellos seguían investigando, y trabajando.

-Viejo, estudie y trate de sacar los mejores promedios en la escuela no para terminar de acarreador de pescado en un empleo que ni sabía que existía-

El cielo esta oscuro y los vientos soplan gélidos arrastrándose desde el mar, no ayuda las innumerables bandejas de hielo preparadas para mantener fresca la pesca del día, están en los muelles parados a horas en que el sol aún no ha salido y las estrellas han empezado a dormir en los cielos. 

-El lado positivo es que hay buena paga y no nos piden antecedentes, solo que nos presentemos temprano y seamos fuertes para cargar la carga-

-Lo sé, y sé que necesitamos el dinero, pero eso no deja de ser un poco deprimente- Steve mira a los ojos a uno de los tantos pescados en la bandeja que está cargando, hace unos días estaba como este, muerto y frio, y apestoso, pero eso no es solo lo que lo deprime, jamás se imaginó en un trabajo como este.

Matt no se queja como su amigo, ya que él ha tenido que tomar este tipo de trabajo y otros en los que jamás se imaginó para subsistir en su viaje, y ahora que son dos, es necesario trabajar los dos en un empleo que les permita tener dinero y a la vez mantener un perfil bajo.

-Entonces ¿Cuál sería tu empleo soñado?- 

-Siempre me intereso la política- 

-¿Política?- no puede evitar el ligero tono de sorpresa con su pregunta, pero recuerdo como Steve era muy bueno en sus campañas como presidente estudiantil o rey del baile, era bueno en eso de las relaciones públicas.

-Sí, ser abogado quizás, estudiar derecho quizás, aunque mamá siempre dijo que sería bueno tener un doctor en la familia-

-Un zombi doctor, seria interesar ver eso-

-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Menos platica y más trabajo!- alguien grita cerca de los camiones congeladores, es su jefe directo un tal Bob.

Se limitan a asentir a su dirección mientras escuchan algunas risas de sus compañeros o comentarios del par de novatos, o sea ellos, que seguro no duraran mucho en el empleo, y en realidad no duraran mucho no porque sean un asco para el trabajo, sino porque ese no es el plan, quedarse en este empleo para siempre.

Siguen con su rutina hasta que termina su turno y van por la paga del día, no están exactamente en la nómina de este lugar de trabajo, es más una contratación bajo la mesa, y la paga no es tan alta como los que sí tienen contrato pero es algo.

Regresan al motel más barato que pudieron encontrar, nunca se les ha ocurrido llamarla casa, porque no los es para ello, pero si ha habido chistes de que es su guarida secreta.

Están algo agotados, pero no tanto como sus demás compañeros de trabajo, no solo por ser los más jóvenes, sino por utilizar su poder a ayudarlos en su trabajo, lo toman como un pequeño entrenamiento y que les facilita la jornada.

-También me gustaban los animales…- dice de repente Steve antes de que Matt se meta a la ducha.

-¿Eh? ¿Disculpa?-

-Me gustaban los animales, también hubiera sido interesante tener un trabajo con animales- lo dice como si hubiera sido muy lejano ese pensamiento, quizás años de distancia, quizás una vida de distancia -claro, sin pescados muertos- y vuelve esa pisca de humor, un intento de ocultar algo.

Tarda un poco en procesarlo pero se da cuenta que los comentarios de Steve regresan a la pequeña conversación de esta madrugada, “un trabajo soñado”.

Eso es nuevo, siempre había visto a Steve tratar con la gente pero jamás con animales, la política y relaciones públicas suena más lógico con respecto a su imagen, cada día uno descubre cosas nuevas. 

-Con que animales, suena bien, yo en lo personal no pensé mucho en mi trabajo soñado o lo que quería hacer… aunque libros, filosofía, me parecen impresionantes todas esas cosas, plasmar esas verdades que trascienden el tiempo-

-Y a Andrew le gustaban las cámaras-

-Sí, era como su diario… le gustaba mantener cosas que le permitieran recordar, recuerdo una ocasión, hace mucho años que fuimos a la playa su familia y la mía, fue un poco después de que su padre se lesionara en el trabajo, era para que él y su madre se despejaran un poco… estuvimos todo el día, y él encontró una concha, era pequeña, hasta fea y rota, pero él se la llevo, como recuerdo de ese día-

*+*+*+*

Han sido unos días horribles para la familia Montgomery, o más bien lo que queda de ella.

Desde la muerte de su hijo los días han sido sombríos, estar en la casa es una tortura con la montaña de recuerdos colgados en las repisas y paredes, hubo la tentación de guardarlos, pero también la terquedad la resistencia de dejarlos tal como estaban, como si cambiar cualquier cosa seria una ofensa a la memoria de su hijo.

El cuarto de este es el que menos ha sufrido cambios, permaneciendo casi perfectamente igual a como Steve Montgomery lo dejo, un santuario a su memoria, su madre lo limpia de vez en cuando, remueve polvo que se acumula sobre las preciadas cosas de su hijo, sacude la colcha y cuando piensa que está sola en casa se permite llorar en este lugar aferrándose a alguna de sus prendas de su hijo tratando de recoger el aroma que dejo su hijo en ellas.

Su padre ha tomado la opción de refugiarse en su trabajo, horas y horas en su despacho, procurando mantener su mente ocupada en cualquier cosa menos en el recuerdo de que su muchacho ya no está en casa, no seguirá sus pasos o llegara a casa con la buena noticia de que ira a una buena universidad.

Los primeros días ambos padres apenas y podían mantenerse de pie, y apenas han podido acostumbrarse al silencio de la casa, a una rutina con uno menos en la casa, a ver las fotos y saber que no volverán jamás esos tiempos, y entonces cuando apenas parecen estabilizarse a lo largo de esos meses, su mundo se desmorona de nuevo.

La policía no trae buenas noticias con que su hijo, el cuerpo de su hijo ha desaparecido y su tumba profanada, y a pesar de que han pasado pocos días ya quieren resultados, respuestas, al cuerpo de su hijo de nuevo donde debería de estar.

Helen está sentada en la habitación de su hijo con un enorme álbum en su regazo, pasa las paginas rememorando dolorosamente cada momento, se detiene un poco en las imagines en que Steve era un niño pequeño y flaco, ágil y rápido, siempre había ruido cuando él estaba en casa, había le daba vida a sus días.

Se detiene en unas fotos cuando lo llevaron al zoológico, estaba tan feliz ese día preguntando cosas y observando a todos esos animales, incluso llego a preguntar si podían mudarse al zoológico para estar cerca de los animales, ella se había reído mientras que su marido meneo la cabeza de forma negativa y dijo que no se mudarían a un lugar a que olía a establo.

Unos días después Steve, el niño Steve dijo que quería ser veterinario, ella se rio un poco de nuevo y su padre negó con la cabeza esta vez de manera más seria, y quizás él le dijo de manera un poco demasiado seria para un niño de nueve años que ser abogado era mucho más digno que alguien que apestaría a perro mojado al final del día.

Steve ya no volvió a mencionar a su padre si él quería ser veterinario.

Ahora sabe que debió apoyar más a su hijo ese día, e insistirle a su marido que no impusiera la idea de una profesión que pensara más apropiada a truncar un sueño infantil a tan temprana edad.

*+*+*+*

Cuando Matt sale del baño con gotas de agua escurriendo en su cuerpo y la barba goteando, Steve no puede evitar una mueca.

-Cuando lo encontremos más vale que te afeites esa cosa, seguro matas de nuevo al pobre Andrew del susto con esa monstruosidad que llevas en la cara-

-No me veo tan mal, creo que exageras o tienes envidia-

-Créeme, si yo tuviera envidia de tu bello facial estaría loco, si llegara a dejarme crecer la barba definitivamente no dejaría que se pareciera a que mordí un animal peludo y le arranque el cabello con la boca-

-¡Hey!-

-Solo digo-

-¿En serio… es tan malo?-

-Déjala crecer un poco más y quizás llegues a pasar por ser algún pariente de esos montañeses cazadores de patos-

-¿Duck Dinasty? Hey, mi barba no es tan larga-

-Por eso dije que si la dejas crecer más, ahora déjame pasar al baño, me toca bañarme- toma algunas de las prendas que han comprado de segunda mano para él los pasados días.

Matt rasca su barba, la siente aún muy húmeda y gotean algunas gotas sobre el piso.

-Sí, una rasurada me vendría bien- voltea para ver a Steve pero este se ha metido al baño ya.

Bromean con su aspecto y su barba, o con que Steve es un zombi, bromas que tratan de hacer más llevadera la realidad de atrás de esas bromas.

Rasca de nuevo su barbilla, no cree que tenga un aspecto rudo sino más bien algo desalineado con esta barba, pero ha habido un par de veces que en la calle un par de señoras con sus niños le han dado la vuelta al verlo en la calle.

Si, se rasuraría la barba, pero eso sería hasta que encontraran a Andrew y los tres estuvieran reunidos de nuevo.

Aún hay trabajo que les queda por hacer para que ocurra aquello.

*+*+*+*

Los neurólogos han logrado el más notable hallazgo en el espécimen hasta ahora, tal vez la más significativa de las anomalías en la glándula pineal.

Un tamaño ligeramente más desarrollado, se hará una biopsia para detectar que dicha anomalía está relacionada a algún tumor o no para descartar ciertas hipótesis.

Entre estas podíamos descartar que el origen de la manifestación de los poderes tuvieron que ver más con factores biológicos o factores externos medio ambientales, en este segundo caso, a pesar que los investigadores han estudiado el medio ambiental con el que coexistió el individuo a profundidad, pero ningún estudio ha revelado alguna fuente o sospecha que en la ciudad o cualquier lugar que haya visitado el individuo haya ayudado a desarrollar sus habilidades, por la que la teoría de que el origen de esto sea un aspecto más biológico, el hecho que un pariente consanguíneo haya desarrollado estas mismas habilidades le da más peso a estas hipótesis.


	8. Pista Pista

PISTA PISTA 

-No creo que sea la mejor idea-

-No tenemos muchas opciones, ya sabes, a pesar de que leímos casi todo lo que encontramos en el internet nada nos ha ayudado a saber exactamente donde lo tienen-

-Hablar con este tipo no nos ayudara para nada Matt, solo es uno más de esos locos obsesionado con las teorías conspirativas con los que nos encontramos en los blogs-

No es que habían optado todas sus opciones, pero ya estaban impacientes por encontrar a Andrew, era una ansiedad que picaba bajo la piel que los comenzaba a desesperar.

Esta idea se le ocurrió a Matt, revisando y revisando esos innumerables blogs que publicaban la noticia y había cientos y hasta miles de comentarios que derivaban a lo más trivial, groserías, o intercambio de información.

De entre todos esos sujetos hubo algunos que parecían tomarse realmente en serio los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en Seattle, quienes realizaron sus propias investigaciones, seguimientos de los hechos minuciosamente, incluso que afirmaban haber sido arrestados por que llegaron demasiado cerca de la verdad.

Si lo último era verdad, aunque sabían que era tan fácil mentir o torcer la verdad en la red bajo el anonimato, podrían conseguir información más exacta y clara de aquellos que se ufanaban de que habían estado demasiado cerca de la “verdad”.

Así que Matt decidió contactarse con alguno de estos tipos, tratando de saber si realmente sabían que había pasado y donde habían llevado a Andrew hasta ahora, muchos de ellos afirmaban que estuvieron presentes aquella noche y que lograron ver como los bomberos despegaban el cuerpo del suelo y lo llevaban en una ambulancia, y algunos incluso afirmaron que siguieron la ambulancia de manera descarada para ver hacia donde lo habían llevado.

Algunos dieron detalles más realistas, haciendo sus versiones más veraces, y no un vil intento de llamar la atención, solo pocos realmente parecían decir lo que estaban diciendo.

De alguna u otra forma había terminado planeando una cita para encontrarse con una de esas personas, alguien bajo el seudónimo de JoeFox, uno de los menos extravagantes cabe mencionar, este afirmaba que tenía fotos y hasta archivos del hospital en que llevaron el cuerpo de Andrew, y con una módica cantidad de dinero los dejaría ver.

-Tengo un presentimiento-

-¿En serio quieres que crea que con ese presentimiento no nos estamos arriesgando demasiado?-

-No digo que no nos estamos arriesgando, sino que es posible que hoy por fin encontremos indicios más claros de donde podría estar, Steve, ha pasado demasiado tiempo-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no te dejes guiar por la impaciencia amigo, yo también me estoy cansado de esperar, pero hay que ser cuidadosos-

-No creo que ocurra nada malo en un lugar público como este- señala su alrededor, están sentados en una mesa de un restaurante de comida china, esta algo vacío pero aún sigue siendo un lugar muy público.

-¿Y si te reconoce?-

-Salimos corriendo-

-Claro, el plan perfecto-

-Exacto-

-Entonces, ¿a qué horas se supone que nos encontraríamos con este FoxJoe?-

-JoeFox… pues se supone que ya debería estar aquí- mira el reloj de la pared en el restaurante, se supone que se verían al medio día aunque no sabían exactamente cuál es su aspecto, saben que tendría una chamarra negra y a Matt lo reconocería por su chaqueta de mezclilla.

Ahora que lo pensaba no eran los mejores indicadores.

Pasan quince minutos y deciden pedir una jarra de té helado, otros quince y debaten un poco entre irse o quedarse y aprovechar que ya que están en un restaurante de comida china pedir pato agridulce o un paquete entero de pedido para comer.

-¿Phineas?- una voz le llama y Matt tarde un poco en reaccionar, se supone que ese es su nombre ahora con el que responde, de nuevo no es la cosa más original que se le pudo ocurrir, de hecho convenció a Steve que su nuevo alias fuera el de Ferb.

“¿Entonces Perry es Andrew?” fue la locuaz pregunta de Steve aun sin creer que ellos habían agarrado para sus nuevos alias nombres de personajes de dibujos animados.

Ambos voltean y encuentran a un chico con rasgos asiáticos y con la camisa con el logotipo del restaurante.

-Hey soy JoeFox, perdón por tardar, el autobús se retrasó- 

-Claro, está bien, suele suceder-

-De hecho también ando llegando algo tarde a mi turno, tengo unos quince minutos- 

-Así que trabajas aquí- no es pregunta, es algo obvio.

-Sí, tengo que ayudar en el negocio familiar, pero no están aquí por ello si no por nuestro propio negocio, ¿no es así?-

-Así es, ¿realmente los tienes?-

-Antes, quiero ver su parte del trato-

Phineas y Ferb, es decir, Matt y Steve intercambiaron una mirada pareciendo comunicar sus dudas entre ellos, mientras que Steve aún no estaba convencido de hacer esto, Matt creía que no perdían nada con intentarlo.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que son verídicos?- le cuestiono Steve, más vale que no estuvieran perdiendo tiempo y dinero en completa basura.

-Lo juro por mi abuela… esa que está ahí sentada en la caja en la entrada del restaurant, arriesgue pellejo y dinero para sacar esta información, no está mal recibir alguna remuneración por compartirla-

De acuerdo a lo que había contado en el blog, interesadísimo como muchos del suceso de los hombres voladores en Seattle, se propuso como muchos otros a investigar y aventurarse a saber que había pasado con el cuerpo de Andrew, jactándose que incluso había llegado hasta el último paradero de este arriesgándose a que la policía, los marines y el ejército lo atraparan y desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Impresionante historia para un adolecente algunos años más joven que ellos que trabajaba medio tiempo en el local de su familia.

Aunque sus vidas están llenas de cosas impresionantes ¿verdad?

Intercambian de nuevo miradas, tal vez no sería tan malo arriesgarse un poco, después de todo de los errores se aprende.

Phineas/Matt saca su billetera, una cosa vieja y cosida por el mismo en varias partes, saca unos billetes y los pone sobre la mesa, alias JoeFox hace el ademan de estirar la mano y agarrarlo pero antes de eso una mano se pone sobre ellos, Steve no dejara que los agarra antes de que muestre su parte del trato.

-Uh veo que tu socio no está todavía del todo convencido, okey okey, aquí les muestro- el chico asiático saco de su mochila una carpeta roja.

Era una carpeta roja con varias cosas pegadas encima de ella, estampillas de grupo de rock y anime si no es que se equivocaban era grueso y cuando lo abrió lo primero que encontraron fue una colección de fotos borrosas de dos cuerpos en el cielo de noche.

-Genial ¿no es así?- decía orgulloso como un niño mostrando su tesoro, y no estaba del todo errada esa comparación.

-Eso… eso no es lo que nos interesa-

-Claro, claro, quieren ver mis últimos frutos de mi investigación-

Sus dedos pasaron página tras página, dejándoles ver su “investigación”, fotos impresas en papel, recortes de periódico y revistas, y hojas para carpeta con anotaciones con letras delgadas y descuidadas, no precisamente caracteres chinos sino más bien una letra fea, realmente se notaba que el chico había puesto empeño en su carpeta.

Y con hojas rojas, al parecer el color favorito del muchacho, separaba la última sección. 

-Y aquí esta- con una sonrisa triunfal dejo abierta la carpeta sobre la mesa mostrando más fotos y notas a cada lado de ellas.

Ahora era Phin… Matt quien estiro la mano para acercar más la carpeta y fue el turno de JoeFox para negárselo para extender su mano en muestra de que quería su pago.

Un poco a regañadientes Steve quito la mano sobre los billetes y dejo al muchacho agarrarlos.

-Gracias, un placer hace negocio contigo Phineas y con tu colega también-

Ambos miraron las imágenes y anotaciones, direcciones y demás, la cuestión era saber si era la información verídica o no.

Todas esas fotos, esas direcciones los dirigían a una dirección en Washington, un edificio dentro de una base militar, pasaron la página y como una especie de bitácora que seguía una secuencia de sucesos dentro de una secuencia de tiempo, una camioneta negra, sin logotipos y matricula aparcada, luego muchos militares bajando una bolsa negra, una bolsa negra como la que utilizaban en los programas de la televisión para los cadáveres, días después gente iba y venía, algunos nombres anotados y oficios, doctores y doctores con diferentes especialidades.

-Así que Washington-

-No queda muy lejos-

-Sí, lo sé, uno pensaría que lo llevarían a un lugar mucho más impresionante, o mucho más secreto y custodiado, con mi amigo Ben en su camioneta no supimos que nos habíamos equivocado de dirección, pero después de que vimos como llegaban todos esos científicos estamos seguros que la logramos- dijo JoeFox mientras contaba los billetes entre sus manos, ese dinero extra le hacía muy feliz.

-Así que Washington- volvió a repetir Steve y soltó una risa sin gracia.

-Sí, así parece-

-Entonces andando-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, como tu dijiste no perdemos nada-

-Eh ustedes, ¿se van ya? ¿No quieren pedir algo para comer ya que están aquí?-

-No, tenemos que irnos ya, nos espera un largo viaje-

-Claro, claro, si necesitan de nuevo información ya saben dónde buscar-

-¡Fai deja de molestar a los clientes y metete a la cocina!- la anciana que estaba en la caja se paró junto a ellos a regañar al joven sentado frente a ellos.

-Ups, yo también me tengo que ir, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar-

Dejaron otro par de billetes sobre la mesa para pagar su jarra de té y salieron por la puerta, como había dicho Matt les esperaba un largo viaje, debían prepararse.


	9. Truco o trato

TRUCO O TRATO 

Es en esta época del año que se puede palpar algo místico en el aire, quizás mágico o misterioso, también donde el aroma azúcar acompaña la emoción de la anticipación y diversión.

Época de todos los santos, época de brujas, noches de difuntos, noche que tras ella esconde tantas leyendas y anécdotas, tantos mitos y verdades.

Las casas, calles y puestos se decoran, como en cualquier época festiva, los colores otoñales predominan en las mágicas escenas que se crean para esta noche tan especial, incluso en puestos de trabajo algunos empleados toman la libertad de colocar alguna decoración que les recuerde las festividades.

Este es el caso de Susan Wilde, que la pequeña araña de plástico sobre el escritorio le recuerda en que época del año esta y que el mundo y el tiempo aún siguen avanzando a pesar de que en el lugar en el que trabaja parece que el tiempo pasa imperceptible con una monotonía aburrida.

Se supone que está trabajando en una de las instalaciones que harán descubrimientos que trascenderán en la historia, su nombre no quedara en ningún libro de historia seguramente, y quizás tampoco pueda presumir abiertamente que estuvo en estas instalaciones por su contrato de cooficialidad, el cual si rompe la someterían a corte marcial, pero esto debería ser emocionante, mas no lo es.

Es una especie de guardia de seguridad, recepcionista y secretaria, custodia la entrada de los laboratorios cual can cerberos y ve docenas de científicos expertos en sus respectivos campos contratados especialmente para este trabajo, pero la mayoría de ellos solo intercambian diálogos nada más de lo necesario con ella, y jamás comentan con ella lo que hacen, lo que descubren o cual sean los análisis que le hacen al cuerpo que se encuentra en las profundidades de esas instalaciones.

Un individuo con capacidades extraordinarias que aterrorizo a toda una ciudad y con sus acciones estremeció a toda una nación y posteriormente el mundo.

Si algo de la biología de aquel individuo guarda secretos de como logro realizar todas esas cosas aquella noche, aquellos científicos que se pasan horas y horas investigando trataran de hallarlo.

Mientras tanto ella atenderá su puesto, procurando que solo entre y salga de las instalaciones el personal autorizado y con solo con las pertenencias autorizadas, lo cual no es tan difícil, esos doctores han acatado al pie de la letra todas las normas establecidas con tal de ser parte de estas investigaciones.

Vuelve a jugar con el simple adorno de su mesa, sin percatarse de un pequeño parpadeo de las luces del techo.

La mayoría de los científicos se han ido a esas horas de la noche, pero otros cuantos, aquellos que parecen ya vivir en las instalaciones o tratar de ser ya una parte permanente de ellas, se han quedado en los laboratorios continuando con sus estudios e investigaciones.

La dedicación y pasión que muestran aquellos hombres y mujeres en su trabajo es de admirar, pero hay pocos testigos para admirarlos.

Susan mira su reloj de muñeca, tic tac tic tac, el segundero avanza sin detenerse y aun así siente que el tiempo pasa lento. 

No lo nota pero en medio de su aburrimiento las luces parpadean un poco, una fracción de segundo quizás o más, aparte de ella afuera de las instalaciones hay unos cuantos guardias más, entrenados y capaces que vigilan la entrada de estas instalaciones, así que no está sola en su tarea en realidad, y a veces habla con ellos y apuesta que pasara, no saben exactamente como hacen las investigaciones o experimentos los científicos pero apuestan por el tiempo en que tardaran en que realmente parezcan dar un resultado.

Las luces parpadean de nuevo, esta vez sí le nota, es extraño, eso nunca ha pasado antes, después de todo el gobierno ha gastado una pequeña fortuna para que estas instalaciones sean lo más sofisticado y equipado para que aquellos cerebritos que trabajan ahí muestren resultados, cualquier defecto es una amenaza contra dichas investigaciones.

Se levanta de su asiento, algo no está bien, su instinto se lo dice así como los bellos de su nuca erizándose, mira sus monitores y ve como una a una las imágenes de la pantalla comienzan a distorsionar, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué rayos pasa?

-¡Adams! ¡Streep! ¿Me copian? ¿Ocurre algo?- trata de llamar por radio a sus compañeros pero no responden, definitivamente esto no está bien.

La puerta delante de ella se abre de repente y son dos figuras de negro con máscaras de calavera quienes le encaran.

-¿Qué…?- A pesar de que prácticamente está haciendo trabajo de oficina aún sigue siendo una militar altamente entrenada, no solo porque sabe algo de administración la pusieron ahí.

Busca su arma en su funda lista para apuntar a estos intrusos, pero antes de que su mano llegara a su arma algo la empuja a la pared detrás de ella, algo, no alguien, pero no lo puede ver y de nuevo se pregunta ¿Qué?

-Viejo, eso fue algo rudo- uno de ellos parece regañar al otro, pero ambos siguen en la puerta de entrada.

-Tiene un arma- se escusa el segundo apuntándole con el dedo la pistola en su cinturón.

Por las voces y complexión puede deducir que son dos hombres jóvenes, vestidos completamente de negro, las máscaras que llevan puestas puede ser una de las tantas que puedes encontrar en oferta en las tiendas por estas épocas, son de plástico delgado y atadas con un simple cordón elástico, uno es afroamericano, el otro es un hombre caucásico de cabellos oscuros.

Esta confundida, y para qué negarlo, también aterrada, está atrapada por una fuerza que no puede explicar y tampoco ver, no puede mover ningún musculo, es esa misma fuerza que vio en los videos en las noticias, en internet, ese par es como ese muchacho, ese sujeto que ahora es un cuerpo a que por meses han estudiado. 

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- logra articular una vez controlado su miedo, debe saber, tiene que saber si es que son sus últimos momentos.

Ambos hombres se miran mutuamente a través de las máscaras, el afroamericano alza los hombros y la voltean a ver nuevamente.

-¿Truco o trato?- es el caucásico quien responde. 

Esa no es la respuesta que hubiera esperado.

-¿En serio?- su compañero le reprocha aunque también hay una pisca de diversión en su voz.

-Ella pregunto-

Su compañero simplemente niega con la cabeza y suspira.

¿Y este par son portadores de esos poderes? 

En silencio el par de intrusos avanzan hacia la entrada de los laboratorios, es una gruesa puerta de metal que solo se abre con las llaves personales de los científicos, tarjetas de identificación, y como ve ninguno de ellos trae consigo alguna, bien, no lo abrirán, no pueden hacerlo, así que sea lo que quieran hacer no podrán hacerlo.

Al parecer ya se dieron cuenta de ello porque se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta nada más verla de cerca.

-Creo que él hubiera sabido como abrirla sin hacer tanto desorden, era bueno para las cosas delicadas- comenta uno al otro cuando se agacha a ver la cerradura digital.

-Yo puedo con ella-

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro, tú encárgate de la recepcionista-

El afroamericano se pone delante de la puerta mientras que su compañero se aparta de su lado, puede escuchar su respiración profunda y pesada, ¿Qué está haciendo?

Se empiezan a escuchar crujidos, como algo romperse, gemidos del metal retorcerse y doblarse, ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Eso no puede ser! Pero debe recordar aquellos videos que demuestran que las cosas imposibles pueden suceder en la vida real.

Más jadeos, esta vez más rápidos y fuertes, el hombre alza los brazos hacia la puerta, de lo que puede ver las venas de las manos y el cuello resaltan como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y quizás en verdad lo está haciendo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo a estado pegada en la pared viendo ese espectáculo, lo que sí sabe es que cuando ve como aquella puerta de metal es arrancada sin siquiera haberla tocado es que tiene suerte que solo este inmovilizada en la pared.

La puerta cae en los azulejos del piso causando grietas en el suelo, el hombre está jadeando aun pero ahora es más como si se recuperara de un ejercicio demasiado pesado, los laboratorios están abiertos ya.

-Felicidades, eso fue sorprendente- felicita su colega aplaudiendo a su logro.

Susan no puede negar al menos en su interior que ese fue un buen truco.

*+*+*

-¿Qué fue eso?- 

Dentro del laboratorio científicos aun trabajan, la mayoría de ellos a pesar de los pocos resultados que han obtenido estiman que tarde o temprano lograran encontrar el gran hallazgo que cambiara la historia, aunque algunos dirían que son más bien adictos al trabajo.

-¿Qué dices Ronald?-

-¿No sintieron como si temblara?-

-No, tal vez estas muy agotado-

-Mira quien lo dice-

Un rugido, un estruendo y lo siguiente que saben es que todos los instrumentos empiezan a vibrar.

-¡Rayos!-

¿Un temblor? Rápidamente los científicos tratan de evitar que sus instrumentos sufran por este percance, lo que menos quieren es que se pierdan sus investigaciones significando un grave retroceso.

-¿Todo está bien?-

-Se cayeron un par de tubos de ensayo, pero la mayoría esta bien-

Un nuevo estruendo se escuchó pero con falta de temblor, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? 

Uno de ellos trato de comunicarse con los guardias de seguridad por el comunicador, no hubo respuesta alguna, pensándolo un poco, si fuera un ataque o un desastre natural alguna alarma ya estuviera sonando pero ese no era el caso.

Empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

Se escucharon pasos y rápidamente fueron al pasillo, quizás era uno de los guardias para informarles que es lo que había pasado, pero al asomar la cabeza no se encontraron con ninguno de los soldados que conocían, sino a un par de sujetos vestidos de negro con máscaras de calavera, una imagen para nada alentadora a decir verdad.

¿Terroristas? ¿Ladrones? No parecían tener armas puestas pero su aspecto tampoco parecía para nada amigable, los rápidamente trataron de refugiarse adentro de uno de las salas de los laboratorios y cerraron la puerta con seguro electrónico, no eran puertas tan gruesas y pesadas como la principal, pero eran sumamente resistentes como para que dos hombres sin ningún instrumento a la mano pudiera abrirlas a la fuerza o hackear la contraseña.

Los intrusos no tenían armas o aparatos electrónicos que pudieran abrir dichas puertas, mas tenían otra cosa que les funciona igual o mejor.

Se paran delante de la puerta, está cerrada, los científicos los pueden ver a través del vidrio de la pequeña ventana de la puerta, las máscaras de calavera le observan, y ellos se preguntan ¿Qué clase de persona se atrevería a entrar a una base militar del gobierno con esos trajes?

Empiezan a escuchar crujidos de alguna parte, para luego darse cuenta que es la misma puerta quien cruje, ¿Pero cómo?

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta la puerta es arrancada de su lugar bajo la estupefacta mirada de los científicos, esto es increíble para ellos.

Ambos sujetos entran al laboratorio y observan a su alrededor hasta posar sus miradas en los científicos quienes tiemblan de espanto, ¿este será su fin? ¿querrán secuestrarlos para saber sus conocimientos? 

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- alguno de ellos logra preguntar.

Los invasores se miran uno a otro y cuando vuelven su vista a ellos es el caucásico quien responde.

-¿Truco o trato?-

-¿Qué…?-

Su compañero niega con la cabeza y suspira, es la segunda vez esta noche.

-Bueno, hablando ya en serio, ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ustedes ya saben. ¿Dónde está?-

-Nosotros… nosotros no negociamos con terroristas-

-No somos terroristas-

-Aunque entrar a una base del gobierno, noquear a unos guardias y dañar propiedad no es precisamente algo “bueno”-

-Lo sé viejo, pero no somos terroristas-

-¿Así que donde está?-

-No le diremos, dentro de poco llegaran refuerzos y… y…-

-¿Y nos detendrán?-

-Señores, se los estamos pidiendo de manera amable, así que por favor respondan-

Lo único que recibieron fue silencio, quizás no la mejor de las respuestas para ellos.

-Bueno, si así lo quieren-

Un ligero mareo y sienten como si el piso se mueve, momento, el piso no se mueve, ¡ellos son los que se mueven!

-Podemos ser un poco menos amable-

Es un argumento muy bueno para empezar a dudar de decir algo, más si estos son como el espécimen al que han estudiado todo ese tiempo.

15 minutos después ambos sujetos de negro caminan con un pequeño grupo de hombres con bata flotando detrás de ellos, era como una foto bizarra de globos en forma de hombres jalados por dos calaveras.

Se detienen frente a otra puerta, esta vez no es necesario utilizar la fuerza para abrirla, han sido lo suficientemente astutos para agarrar una de las tarjetas de seguridad de sus forzados compañeros, la deslizan y esta se abre, el lugar esta helado.

El aroma a desinfectante es mucho más fuerte en este lugar además el de otros químicos, en medio de la habitación congelada hay una especie de ataúd de metal, no hay mejor comparación para ello ya que así lo parece, una caja rectangular de acero y todos allí saben lo que se encuentra en su interior.

El ambiente es más pesado y tenso una vez dentro, ambos vestidos de negro se tensan tan siquiera ver esa cosa tan lúgubre.

El caucásico es quien avanza primero hasta ese contenedor de acero, su paso parece pesado pero decidido, una vez a escasos centímetros la tapa del contenedor sale volando a una de las paredes del cuarto frio y ahí es cuando lo ve, un cuerpo inerte, un cuerpo maltrecho, tan lejano a lo que fue, casi irreconocible, pero este cuerpo es Andrew.

Se puede ver un claro temblor en todo su cuerpo, los científicos se ponen nerviosos ante eso, no saben si es de rabia u otra cosa, el temblor aumenta y el hombre tiene que apoyar sus manos en el borde del metal del contenedor, sin saberlo los científicos son testigos de cómo alguien se derrumba.

Su colega se posiciona a su lado y ve lo mismo que su compañero, Andrew haya lo que haya hecho no se merecía esto, acabar en este lugar, apoya una mano en el hombro de su compañero, para él es difícil, pero para su amigo quizás es un poco más, eran familia, lo conoció más tiempo, y fue él quien causo su final.

El cuerpo está en un líquido que bien puede ser formol o alguna mescla de químicos para aun mantener conservado el cuerpo para análisis, hay costes y más recortes, incluso le raparon la cabeza y hay un enorme corte en la frente y que seguramente rodea todo el cráneo, esto es tan atroz para la vista de ambos.

Se murmuran entre ellos algunas cosas que los científicos no logran escuchar y luego ven como el contenedor empieza a flotar y la tapa es colocada nuevamente sobre este, es obvio que planean llevárselo.

-¡No se lo pueden llevar! ¡No es suyo!- les grita uno de los científicos, no es posible que después de todo ese tiempo, las horas invertidas en la investigación, las cosas que posiblemente pudieran descubrir, se atrevan a llevarlo así como así. 

Fue un error decir aquello, gano la irritación de ambos hombres enmascarados.

-¿No es nuestro?-

Las paredes empezaron a vibrar con el sonido de la voz de aquellos hombres.

-¿Acaso ustedes creen que él es suyo?-

-No, no lo es-

Las paredes vibraron más fuerte.

-Andrew vendrá con nosotros, así que cállense-

Los enmascarados salieron de la habitación pero dejaron a los científicos adentro del lugar aun flotando, solo tocaron suelo cuando la habitación fue cerrada con un fuerte estruendo de la puerta y ambos hombres se habían marchado dejándolos encerrados. 

Lo sabían en sus adentros, esto hubiera terminado peor con solo el deseo de sus atacantes, con solo un pensamiento de ellos, que se hubieran llevado el cuerpo y lo dejaran ahí encerrados sin mayores daños que un golpe en el trasero había sido un buen trato.


End file.
